It All Started at a Concert
by ironthunder
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are married, the same with Larry and Miranda. They are in a band, but what happens when they get left behind on their honeymoon cruise and wind up stuck in China while Lizzie is pregnant? How will they get home? LG, R&R!
1. Confessions Before a Concert

DISCLAIMER: I don't own lizzie McGuire, so please don't sue.  
  
He was head over heels for Lizzie. But how was he supposed to tell her? He, David Gordon had been in love with her for as long as he could remember. They had been through everything together, all the bad and all the good. But it was getting to the point of where he was going insane from not letting her know about how he felt- he was just afraid of what she'd say. He was getting ready to take Lizzie to a concert that she had wanted to go to really badly for a long time. He had gone straight to hell and back to get those tickets for her, because he couldn't think of anything else to get her for her birthday. He quickly grabbed the black box on his dresser before he exited his room. By the time he had walked out the door, he made up his mind to tell Lizzie his true feelings tonight.  
  
Meanwhile, over at the McGuire house, Lizzie was getting ready for a night out at a rock concert. Her birthday was quite a while ago, and she knew for a fact that Gordo had done almost everything to get those front-row tickets and backstage passes for her. She thought to herself that they used to be really good friends, but her feelings for Gordo had become deeper. It wasn't that she hadn't known him for a long time, and they were really close friends at a time, but now....oh, what the hell? She was in love with him! There wasn't any other way she could put it. By the time she was ready, she had made her mind up to tell Gordo (or at least try her best) how she felt about him.  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving! I'll probably be back a little after 2:00!" Lizzie called as she left, and she heard her mother say, "OK, Lizzie. Have a good time!"  
  
For a long time, Lizzie's mother would only let her stay out until 11:00, but she had gained her mother's trust, and she could stay out later hours. She saw Gordo at the front door. But when she stepped outside, she gasped at what she saw. Obviously, Gordo had rented a limo for her, and he said, "I forgot to give you this on your birthday."   
  
And out from his pocket, he pulled out two long gold necklaces- one had a diamond on it, the other had a ruby. Lizzie had wanted these for so long, even long before her birthday this year. Tears stung her eyes a bit, but she blinked them back and pulled Gordo into a tight hug.  
  
Gordo escorted her to the limo. The ride to the concert would be a long one, this concert was in Los Angeles. As they rode out of the driveway, Gordo gently put the necklaces around her neck, and said softly, "You look gorgeous." Lizzie smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder, whispering "I love you." Gordo thought he had heard her correctly, but to make sure, he turned his head and asked, "What did you say?"  
  
Lizzie didn't expect Gordo to hear that just yet. She sighed and said, "Nothing."  
  
"You said something."  
  
"It's nothing important."  
  
"It sounded important."  
  
"Gordo."  
  
"Please tell me? You can tell me anything, I won't get mad."  
  
Lizzie looked up, and said, "You won't freak out?"  
  
"Of course not." He answered, gently running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Well, we've known each other for a long time, and we've been really good friends."  
  
Gordo asked, "What are you saying?"  
  
Lizzie looked down at the floor and said, "Well, it's not that I haven't felt this way before, but you're a really good friend, but I think that we-"  
  
"Lizzie, just try and spit it out."  
  
"I-- I, well,"  
  
"Well,....."  
  
"Gordo, it's just that I..... oh, screw it- I'm in love with you!" she quickly managed to say  
  
Gordo was amazed. "You do, Lizzie?"  
  
"Please don't freak out, Gordo. I know I haven't told you this, and we can just be friends if you want, but I-"  
  
Gordo gently put a finger to her lips and said, "Lizzie, I've got something to say. I feel the exact same way about you."  
  
"You do? I mean.......are you serious, Gordo?"  
  
"Well, I think there's only one way to prove that I am."  
  
They faced each other and went closer, until their lips locked together. It was a quick kiss, but when Lizzie had gotten her breath back, she pulled Gordo into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Gordo fell back into the seat, and wrapped his arms around Lizzie.   
  
They shared a few more passionate kisses, before the chauffeur looked back, and cleared his throat loudly. Lizzie quickly jumped off of Gordo, and he quickly got up. They both looked at the chauffeur who was giving them a sly grin. Gordo and Lizzie laughed nervously, and the chauffeur himself chuckled a bit. Lizzie then again rested her head on Gordo's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, as Lizzie drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


	2. First Gig and Night Together, Alone

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizie McGuire, don't sure me.  
  
AND A WARNING: things get steamy between Lizzie and Gordo in this chapter, but not too steamy- but if you're offended, please do not read or reply with a bad comment  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie slowly opened her eyes. "We're almost there, baby." Gordo said. Lizzie continued to snuggle against him until they actually parked outside the amphitheater. Gordo told Lizzie that he had another surprise for Lizzie. He knew that she had always wanted to sing live in front of a huge crowd, and ever since the end of eighth grade, many people had become interested in her singing, and he had been playing bass for quite a while, and he had been playing for Lizzie's songs lately- so he had gotten permission for them to open up for the band they were here to see.  
  
"Oh my God! Gordo, you're so great!" Lizzie screamed when she heard the news. She pulled him into a kiss, but it was soon interrupted by a man walking in and saying, "You're onstage in five, you two." Lizzie quickly freshened up and Gordo got his bass tuned and ready. They both went out onstage to find out that many people in the crowd recognized them. Lizzie began singing. After about 8 songs, she and Gordo decided it was time that they stopped, they were both pretty tired from the ride and the performance they had just given.  
  
Once they were backstage, they quickly managed to run down to their seats before the band hit stage. They waited about ten minutes, and then, the band came onstage. Swarms of people crowded to the front, and soon, it was tough for Lizzie to see the band.   
  
She started to hang her head in sorrow, but Gordo quickly knelt down, placed her in his shoulders and stood on a nearby seat. Now, she could get a perfect view of the band. After 3 1/2 hours of playing, the band said goodnight and went offstage. Lizzie was dead tired. She sat down in a seat, not wanting to walk. Gordo laughed, picked her up in his arms, and walked her to the limo.  
  
As they drove away, Lizzie said, "Gordo, I had a really good time tonight, this had been one of the best nights of my life. I mean, you did practically everything to make this a perfect night for me. Moreover, I enjoyed it, because it was with you, not as a friend, but as my boyfriend."   
  
"Well, Lizzie, I wanted to do everything I could for the girl I've loved for years."  
  
Lizzie almost melted when she heard that, and she pulled him into another passionate kiss. When they got to Lizzie's house, she found a note on the door, saying

_Dear Lizzie,  
  
We had to go on a quick business trip to Detroit. We'll probably be back in about three days, and if you want to stay over at Gordo or Miranda's house, that's fine.  
  
Love, Mom  
_

Gordo had always waited until she walked inside and closed the door, but Lizzie quickly ran back to the limo, and got in. She told Gordo that she was allowed to stay over at his house, and he smiled. "My parents are out of town, too. I'm glad I'll have someone to be there with me." he said. "Let me go and get some stuff real quick." She said, and she sprinted back into the house, and got a few things she would need, and went back to the limo, and they rode away.  
  
They reached Gordo's house, and Lizzie followed him as he unlocked the door and they went inside. They ended up watching a movie, and then they decided to go to bed. Lizzie had a guest room already, but she wasn't sleeping in there tonight. She told Gordo that she didn't want to be lonely, so he decided let her sleep in his room.  
  
Lizzie quickly changed, and walked into Gordo's room. He was almost breathless, Lizzie was wearing one of Gordo's old shirts that ended a bit past the waist, and most of her legs were showing. Lizzie had let her hair down, and she looked almost too hot standing there, especially after he had lit a couple of candles. Lizzie looked at Gordo, breathless as well. His bare chest exposed his six-pack, and she also noticed for the first time- he had gotten a tattoo of a heart on his shoulder that said LIZZIE across it. She quickly climbed into the bed beside Gordo, and told him how much she appreciated tonight.  
  
She pulled him into a deep kiss, and Gordo embraced her, and again pulled her on top of him. When they stopped for breath, Lizzie said in almost a whisper, "Now that damn chauffeur can't interrupt us." She laughed and kissed him again. But this time, their mouths opened and their tongues met. They weren't sure how long they were kissing, but as they fell asleep in each other's arms, they knew that this was just the beginning of a great relationship.


	3. Shocks and Surprises

Gordo started to wake up. He was thinking he had been through a really good dream last night. Then he looked to his side. At first, he thought that he saw an angel lying next to him in bed. He opened his eyes more to find out that he was right. It wasn't a dream, Lizzie, his angel, was sleeping almost too peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up, so he laid back down beside her, gently brushing away a small strand of hair on her face, and embracing her.  
  
She sighed and snuggled closer beside him. A few more minutes, she woke to find herself in Gordo's arms, which she thought had been a dream. " Hey, baby. Did I wake you?" Gordo said. Lizzie smiled and said in almost a whisper. "No. I was almost beginning to think that this was a dream."   
  
"I did too, beautiful." Gordo said. Lizzie melted as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his chest. neither of them heard the door opening. Lizzie was resting her head on Gordo's chest, and had shut her eyes, when she heard, "Hey, Gordo, did Lizzie and you go to that-" Miranda opened the door, and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Miranda, I forgot to tell you this before you went on your trip, but Gordo and I are in love." Lizzie stammered. Miranda smiled, and said, "It's about time, you two. I thought you'd never date." Miranda walked over to hug Gordo and Lizzie, but her cell phone rang. She answered, and hung up a few minutes later. "Guys, I have to go help my mom out with decorating or something like that. Lizzie said she'd go with her. Gordo began, "Lizzie, are we-"  
  
"Don't worry Gordo. Drop by my house later, there's something I wanted to show you anyway." Lizzie called as she walked out the door. Gordo lay back on his bed, and sighed, not because of sorrow, but because of joy. He had just been brought into realization, that he was in love with the girl he had crushed on for years.  
  
ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER  
  
Gordo hung up on his cell phone. He was on his way to Lizzie's house. Lizzie said not to expect much, just to be prepared. He got there, and he called out, "Lizzie, where are ya at?" and he heard her call, "Out here!" from out back.  
  
He went outside, to see Lizzie in a bikini, soaking in what seemed to be a brand new hot tub. Lizzie got out, and kissed him, saying "We had this installed two days ago. I thought you might like it- now that we're dating.....so, care to join me?" she asked, smiling sort of seductively.  
  
"I'll be right back." Gordo said, and he ran up to Lizzie's room, and looked in his dresser (for when he stayed over) and got into his swimming suit. He went back to where Lizzie was back in the hot tub. She smiled and beckoned him over.  
  
He slowly sank into the bubbling water, wrapping his arm around Lizzie. Lizzie looked at him, her hand caressing his chest, and his hands caressing her upper back. Soon, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Miranda soon came over, and found them making out in Lizzie's new hot tub. 'Just hope they don't go too far.' She thought, as she walked outside. But, Lizzie and Gordo weren't ready to go further, they knew what could happen and they didn't want to rush.  
  
Miranda had soon changed as well, and had joined them. "So, tell me how this all came to be." she said. Lizzie rested her head on Gordo's shoulder and they both began telling Miranda about the concert, their performance, the gift and everything else. Miranda told them that she was getting ready to ask someone out herself. "Who are you gonna ask?' Lizzie said, and Miranda answered, "Nope, it's a secret." A few minutes later, they all submerged, they each got changed and met outside.  
  
"So, whaddya guys wanna do tonight?" Gordo asked. "How bout the mall and a movie?" Lizzie suggested. The agreement was made, so they all went home to get ready. They met up later at the mall, and it wasn't long before Miranda said, "Oh my God, there he is! The guy I'm asking out!" and she quickly ran off to meet him. Gordo and Lizzie waited, and while they did so, many people they knew were asking them if they were dating, and they got all sorts of excited responses when they answered yes. Then, they saw Miranda walking back, and they noticed who the guy she was asking out was. 


	4. Sacrifices

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, or any other characters except those I make.)  
  
AND A WARNING: This chapter has a suspicious and sad beginning, but it ends happy, I promise!  
  
Miranda and Larry walked back to where Lizzie and Gordo waited. Miranda had an excited look on her face, so Lizzie and Gordo assumed that Larry had agreed. While they walked around the mall, Miranda told them the news, and what they had planned on doing later on. Lizzie had already asked to stay at Gordo's house after she had gotten a call that her parents were gonna be in Detroit longer than they had thought, and that Matt was staying at Lanny's until they were back.  
  
They were all on their way out to go over to Lizzie's and watch a few movies, and they were crossing the street, when Lizzie heard a car's horn blaring loudly. A large cab was headed toward her, brakes screeching. Gordo quickly jumped in the way and tried to stop the car, but he couldn't.   
  
He simply got himself scraped and cut by the windshield, while Lizzie got hit, and the cab drove away at top speed. Gordo, not caring about his own wounds, scrambled from where he was, and ran over to Lizzie, screaming to the cab, "WHY DONTCHA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
He quickly held Lizzie in his arms.  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie, can you hear me?"  
  
Miranda stepped closer- "Is she...."  
  
Gordo was both heartbroken and relieved when he heard Lizzie gave out a groan of pain. She was alive, but she was unconscious and hurt. "I'm taking her to a doctor." Gordo said, and he began to pick Lizzie up. Miranda tried to stop him.  
  
"Gordo, you're pretty cut up yourself."  
  
"Forget about me, Miranda! Lizzie needs help!"  
  
And that being said, he quickly ran off with Lizzie in his arms. In about five minutes of running, he reached the emergency room, blood running down his face. He approached the counter and talked to the nurse. "Nurse, we need a doctor- this is Lizzie McGuire, and she's been hit by a car."   
  
"Young man, you're badly-"  
  
"Now, lady! Come on!"  
  
The nurse shrugged and called for a doctor. Several doctors came, and put Lizzie on a bed, and rolled her into the treatment room, as Gordo followed, giving them the information they needed.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, you're cut up pretty badly. What happened?'' one of the doctors said.  
  
"Oh....I was hit first, but it had more of an impact on Lizzie."  
  
"Well, we're gonna have those cuts treated for you, all right?."  
  
ABOUT AN HOUR LATER  
  
The doctors had just finished bandaging Gordo up. A nurse walked into the room and told Gordo, "Lizzie's okay, she wasn't hit as bad as you thought."  
  
"She wasn't?"  
  
"No, in fact, you're in a worse condition than she is."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's in that room- you can see her, she's regained consciousness."  
  
Gordo walked through the door that the nurse pointed through. He looked around to see that Lizzie was the only one in the room, besides him. He walked to where Lizzie lay on a bed.  
  
"Hey, baby. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Lizzie sat up, and embraced Gordo on a tight hug, tears starting to run down her face.  
  
"Gordo, I might have lost you!"  
  
"I's okay, I'm right here."  
  
Lizzie sniffled, saying, "The doctor's said that I could have been dead if you hadn't jumped in the way. But, Gordo.......why?"  
  
"I love you, Lizzie. I couldn't let something like that happen to you."  
  
Lizzie again hugged Gordo, emptying herself of all the tears inside. After a few more minutes, after Lizzie was done crying and was talking with Gordo, a doctor walked in, and said, "OK, you two. All you two need to do is fill out these forms, and you're free to go."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo quickly filed out and left, to find Miranda and Larry firmly holding hands in the waiting room. They both stood up, asking them if they were okay, if they had been badly damaged, blah blah, yak yak. Once the questions were all answered, they all went to Lizzie's house and put in a movie.  
  
Lizzie was still in some pain, so she and Gordo snuggled together on the sofa, while Larry and Miranda cuddled on the loveseat. When the movie was over, Larry and Miranda left, and Lizzie started to get up, but she let out a cry of pain, and sank back onto the sofa. Gordo told her that he'd be right back. he quickly went out back, and started the hot tub. He carried Lizzie up to her room, and she changed into her swimming suit, while Gordo did the same.   
  
He then gently picked Lizzie up, carried her outside and placed her into the bubbling water, and got in after he had done so. Lizzie ran her hand across Gordo's back.  
  
"I love you, Gordo. I don't deserve it, but you treat me so good, like I'm an angel."  
  
"You are my angel, Lizzie. I love you more than anything." He said, running his hand through her hair. Lizzie smiled and passionately kissed him. Then, she laid her head on his shoulder, and soon fell asleep. After Gordo had noticed, he turned the water off, and picked Lizzie up. He dried her and himself off, and carried her up to his room. He placed her in her bed, and started out the door. But on the way out, he heard Lizzie say in almost a whisper, "Gordo, don't leave me." He thought he was hearing things, so he took a few more steps, when he knew he heard her saying, "Gordo, please stay?"  
  
He couldn't leave her if she was going to feel this way. He changed and got into the bed with her. She reached up, and pulled him into one of the deepest kisses either of them had ever been through. After five more minutes, Lizzie rested her head on Gordo's chest and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


	5. Comfort and Memories

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, nor any of the character except those that I make up. And I'm not sure exactly whom the song SURE KNOW SOMETHING belongs to but it doesn't belong to me, I'm just using it as a "memories past tigger"-  
  
AND A NOTE: I did change the lyrics to the song a little bit, so it could fit Lizzie and Gordo better!  
  
Gordo awoke and found Lizzie still beside him, but she was stirring in her sleep in a frightened state. Gordo had no clue that she was having one of the worst dreams she'd ever had.  
  
**LIZZIE'S DREAM**  
  
_The masked man grabbed Lizzie by the shoulder and started to drag her. She quickly called out for help- it seemed hopeless when Gordo ran in and punched the bandit in the back of the neck. He let go of Lizzie and faced Gordo. Gordo got to throw another strike before the man got a grip of Gordo's wrist and dealt him three hard punches in the gut and threw him on the ground.   
  
Lizzie looked over to see if Gordo was okay, but her eyes caught something else. She backed up, saying, "Oh, no........please don't- God no.....please, DON'T DO IT" It was too late- the man pulled out a handgun and fired several shots to Gordo. Then sirens were heard, and the man ran away quickly, dropping the gun. Lizzie stumbled over to Gordo and checked if he was breathing. He wasn't.  
  
Her heart started beating faster as she checked for a pulse- no pulse anywhere. "Gordo, wake up. Please, answer me!" Gordo didn't answer. It felt like forever as she knelt there, holding Gordo and sobbing uncontrollably- she looked up once and saw police cars lined all around her, and cops pointing guns at her. One of them shouted, "You are under arrest! Place your hands behind your head and get on the ground!" She didn't listen, she just laid he head on Gordo's torso. Then she heard another gunshot being fired._  
  
**END OF LIZZIE'S DREAM**  
  
Lizzie was freaking out in her sleep. Gordo was trying to shake her awake. Whjen she did, she sat straight up, looking around and breathing heavily. Her eyes finally laid on Gordo. Her hand slowly caressed his face.   
  
"Gordo?" she asked in a faint voice.  
  
"Yeah. You seem to be happy to see me today."  
  
Lizzie buried her face in Gordo's chest and whimpered almost uncontrollably. Gordo cradled her in his arms, not quite sure what was going on. After Lizzie had calmed down, Gordo asked her what was bothering her.  
  
"I thought I had lost you." Lizzie whispered as she began to tell him her dream. "It seemed so real." She said, beginning to whimper again. Gordo kissed her and stroked her hair, saying, "It was only a dream, baby. I'm not gone." Lizzie calmed down again, and then they were both interrupted by Miranda opening the door, saying, "Are you two gonna stay there and make love all day?"  
  
"MIRANDA!" They both shouted.  
  
"Guys, we were supposed to meet up about an hour ago."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo forgot about that. They both got ready in a hurry and met Miranda and Larry downstairs. They all decided on going to the movies and then going to the carnival in town later in the evening.  
  
They went to two movies, and then they went home to get ready for the carnival. They met up at Miranda's house and all headed toward the lights. They all went on the roller coaster that everyone in the city was talking about. They said they'd go on more thrill rides, but they decided on going on the ferris wheel before they did that.  
  
Miranda and Larry got in one seat, and Lizzie and Gordo got into the seat behind them. They reached the top and looked out over Hillridge. All four of them became silent and meditative. Memories from the past rushed through all their minds, from the start of school, to when they all first met, to the present day. Gordo looked over to Lizzie, and saw that she wasn't remembering the good times. "Lizzie you have to stop thinking about that dream. Don't let it haunt you."  
  
"Gordo, it seemed like it was real. It's scary, especially after last night. Gordo, you shouldn't have given yourself when that car was about to hit me." Lizze said. Gordo answered, "Lizzie, I had to, I couldn't help myself. You're the girl I've loved since I first saw you. I've loved you from the time we saw each other, from when we reached Junior High. Now I don't see how I could live if you weren't ever in my life."  
  
Tears of happiness wanted to rush from Lizzie's eye. She blinked them back, and snuggles against Gordo as they both looked out over Hillridge, now both of them remembering all the times of joy and love. Lizzie looked over the horizon of Hillridge, remembering the trip to Rome, where she had kissed Gordo on that rooftop. That was her first way of letting him know that she loved him. Gordo also was looking past the horizon, thinking about the trip to Rome, about the kiss. And as they remembered this and all the times they'd been together, a song started playing in their minds......  
  
_**I'VE BEEN UP AND DOWN, I'VE BEEN ALL AROUND  
  
I WAS MYSTIFIED- ALMOST TERRIFIED  
  
BUT LATE AT NIGHT, I STILL HEAR YOU CALL MY NAME  
  
I WAS ON MY OWN, I WAS ALL ALONE  
  
I WAS MYSTIFIED, ALMOST PARALYZED  
  
BUT LATE AT NIGHT I STILL NEED YOU, JUST THE SAME  
  
I WAS A GAMBLER, BUT I'M NOBODY'S FOOL  
  
NOW I SURE KNOW SOMETHING  
  
YOU TOLD THINGS YOU NEVER TOLD ME AT SCHOOL  
  
AND I SURE KNOW SOMETHING**_

_**NO ONE CAN MAKE ME FELL THE WAY THAT YOU DO**_

_**AND I SURE KNOW SOMETHING**_

"It looks so beautiful from up here." Lizzie said, in almost a whisper.

"And you look a hundred times more beautiful, Ms. McGuire." Gordo said, running his fingers through her hair. She giggled and leaned up against him. He was so good to her, even long before they were together.

**_I WAS JUST SEVENTEEN, YOU WERE JUST A DREAM  
  
I WAS MESMERIZED, I FELT SCARED INSIDE  
  
IT BROKE MY HEART AND I CAN STILL FEEL THE PAIN  
  
I'VE BEEN COUNTED OUT, I HAD FEAR AND DOUBT  
  
I FELT STARRY EYED, NEVER SATISFIED  
  
AND LATE AT NIGHT I STILL NEED YOU JUST THE SAME.  
_**  
Memories seemed endless for all of them, from parties to sleepovers, bad times, good times, they remembered just about everything they'd all been through together when the ride was over, and they all got off and headed for the many other rides they had yet to go on. 


	6. Will You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, please don't sue!  
  
They had gone on most of the rides, and they were all just about ready to go home, but they decided to go on the ferris wheel again before they did. So, the pairs each got into a seat, and went up until they were overlooking Hillridge- when they heard a loud scratching sound, and the lights on the ferris wheel went out. The next thing they heard was about a minute later. Someone was talking through a megaphone.  
  
"May I have everyone's attention? A few wires to the ride have been cut, and the power is out. Now, I'm not gonna lie to you people- you're gonna be up there for a few hours, but this IS a brand new ferris wheel, so you're all perfectly safe."  
  
But none of them were afraid- this was a perfect way for each of them to be alone together with the one they loved. Despite the lights being out on the ferris wheel, Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Larry could still see each other from all the other lights at the carnival and by the full moon and the stars.   
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, and nearly became breathless. The light of the moon and starts illuminated her in a way he had never seen before. She was almost too beautiful. Lizzie glanced at Gordo and saw the same kind of light on Gordo.  
  
They didn't want the other seeing them staring at them, so they tried to see if Larry and Miranda were okay- they could see from their cart that the two were embracing. They tried their best to keep themselves from staring, but they both looked back at each other, and their eyes met.  
  
Lizzie smiled and Gordo smiled back. They both slowly leaned into a deep, passionate kiss. The fireworks in their minds were out of control. Soon enough, their mouths opened and their tongues clashed together. Gordo ran his hand through her hair as Lizzie's hands massaged his back.  
  
They spent about thirty minutes doing that, until their lips parted, and Lizzie snuggled up against Gordo, and they both looked out again over Hillridge, this time thinking of what they should do in the future. Then, Gordo looked into his pocket- the box was still there. He quickly got it out and hid it behind his back.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes, Gordo?"  
  
"Look, I know we're on the top of a ferris wheel, and I planned on this tomorrow, but you look too beautiful to wait on."  
  
Lizzie's heart skipped a few beats as Gordo carefully stood her up and slowly knelt down. Was this what she thought it was?  
  
"We have known each other since we were little kids. We've loved each other just about as long. And......we confessed our love for one another only a few days ago.:  
  
Lizzie's heartbeat started to quicken when she saw the small black box.  
  
"I know we're still kind of young, but I think we're old enough for this.......so, Elizabeth McGuire....."  
  
Tears sprung to Lizzie's eyes as she saw the glint in the moonlight when he opened the box. Yes, it was what she thought, and she couldn't be happier.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, will you marry me?"  
  
Lizzie blinked the tears of joy back. It took a few minutes, but she managed.  
  
"I--I........Yes, David Gordon, I'll marry you!"  
  
Gordo smiled and placed the ring on her finger before pulling her into another kiss. They both looked over to their left. Miranda and Larry had seen the whole thing. Both of them had large grins on their faces. Larry was nodding, a few tears going down Miranda's face. Then, the ride started up again, and they all got off.   
  
Once they were off the ride, Miranda ran and hugged Lizzie, while Larry high-fived Gordo.   
  
"I just knew this would happen!" Miranda squealed. And then, she and Lizzie looked to the right, where Larry was whispering something into Gordo's ear. Gordo chuckled, saying, "No, I won't let anyone know. They can find out for themselves."  
  
They all went headed home. Lizzie received a call from her parents.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie. I've got something to tell you. After Detroit, we've got some more business to take care of in Charlotte. And Gordo's parents are going to be there too, so please tell him. I'm gonna have some money wired to you, okay?"  
  
"Okay, mom. Listen about Gordo.....I don't know how to say it.....but, we're getting married!"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I know. You know that we've loved each other for the longest time, you've said it yourself. Please don't be angry at me."  
  
"Lizzie, what in the world would I be angry for? Of course, I'm a bit surprised, but I'm happy for you two. I think it's about time for this to happen."  
  
"Okay, mom, thanks. Bye" Lizzie hung up, and told Gordo about the business in Charlotte. "What was Larry telling you?" she added, but Gordo shook his head and told her, "You'll find out later on."  
  
They reached Gordo's house and went inside. After turning everything out, they both went into Gordo's room and got into bed. Then, the phone rang. Gordo answered, and gave it to Lizzie, saying, "It's Miranda."   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie!? Oh my god! Larry just proposed to me!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah! He bought me a ring almost like yours! I still can't believe it! I just had to let you know!"  
  
"That's great, Miranda! Wow, two proposals in one night!"  
  
"Yeah, kinda weird. Well, gotta hang up now. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up, and locked her lips against Gordo's. After five minutes of passionate kissing, Lizzie laid her head on Gordo's shoulder, whispering, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, Lizzie."  
  
All four of them slept very peacefully that night.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's chapter six for ya! Chapter 7's gonna be up soon. See-ya 


	7. Operation Larry and Miranda

"Hey Larry!" Lizzie called and ran up to him, congratulating him.  
  
"When are you two getting married?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Larry was confused. "Married? Who?"  
  
"Don't you remember? You proposed to Miranda last night." Lizzie said, now a bit confused herself.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"But Miranda called me and said you did."  
  
Larry said, "She told me she was calling you guys to congratulate you."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yep. I did plan on proposing to her, but it's kind of early for that. I'm gonna do it later. I have to get going now. See ya!"  
  
Lizzie thought to herself as Larry went away. What about the proposal she had been through? Was it really right for them to be engaged? Yeah, they did graduate in one week, but it was still high school- then again, other people got engaged and even married before their senior year even started. She knew what she had to do. She went to her house, where Gordo was on the sofa.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Gordo said.  
  
"Hey. I just found out that Miranda was making it up about Larry proposing."  
  
"Oh yeah- he said he was proposing in a few months, so I was wondering why he would do that so early."  
  
"And Gordo, in speaking of proposals....."  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo said breathlessly as he saw what she was doing.  
  
Lizzie slowly pulled the ring down her finger- then she stopped halfway, and looked at Gordo's shocked and disappointed face. Memories swooped into her mind.  
  
The time she first met Gordo....  
  
The first smile she got from him....  
  
The time they had first held hands....  
  
The first hug they had shared....  
  
The first night they spent alone....  
  
The time she first fell asleep beside him....  
  
The first time she kissed him....  
  
The first date alone together....  
  
The time she had first kissed him passionately....  
  
The time he had proposed to her....  
  
All these memories were too good to let go. She placed the ring back on and fought the tears down, thinking about how stupid she was to want to break the relationship.  
  
"This ring is a little too tight."   
  
Gordo stepped forward suspiciously, saying, "That's not what you were prepared to tell me, was it?"  
  
Lizzie wasn't going to lie. "No, but I realized I couldn't lose everything. I love you too damn much."  
  
Gordo pulled her into a tight hug and said, "Well, if the ring is too tight, let's go and get another one."  
  
They went to the jewelry store, and they saw Miranda there, who was busy looking for the ring that matched Lizzie's.  
  
"I think it looks like this one over here- no this one. Argh! What did that ring look like?"  
  
Lizzie stepped forward and said, "Like this." And showed her the ring.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie. I...I lost my ring, so I'm here buying a new one so Larry won't be uhh.....angry."  
  
"Miranda, I know for a fact you couldn't have lost that ring."  
  
"How could I not have?"  
  
"There was no ring to begin with."  
  
"But Larry proposed to me last night!"  
  
"He said that he didn't propose last night."  
  
"But he gave me the ring, and then he lost it- I mean I lost it, so now you're looking for another- I mean I'M looking for another and then I....oh, forget it. He didn't propose to me."  
  
"Miranda...." Lizzie started, but Miranda simply ran her fastest out the door.  
  
Gordo came from the spot he was hiding in and said, "That went unexpectedly."  
  
Lizzie smiled and said, "She'll get over it in about an hour. Now, where were we?"  
  
They got Lizzie a larger ring, and they went to see if Miranda had calmed down. When they went inside, they found Larry pacing back and forth nervously. "What's going on, Tudgeman?" Gordo asked, and Larry said, "Miranda came home and got all mad at me for not proposing. I tried to tell her I was going to propose, but she said to forget that we were ever together."  
  
"OK, Larry- just go to Miranda's house and try to talk it over with her. Gordo and I are gonna come up with another plan in case this one won't work."  
  
Larry left, hoping that this would all end soon. Gordo and Lizzie went to Gordo's house, and they soon got a call from Larry, saying that Miranda just told him to go away and slammed the door in his face. So, they sat down in the kitchen and started a plan.  
  
"We know for a fact that Miranda will always go out somewhere with is, no matter what condition she's in. So why don't we take her somewhere tonight?" Gordo suggested  
  
"That's a pretty good idea, Gordo. Then we can talk everything out while we're out there, and then she'll probably forget she was ever mad at Larry. Remember, we need to get her back with Larry. Those two were meant to be." Lizzie said  
  
"Yeah, just as much as we're meant to be." Gordo agreed.  
  
Lizzie giggled and kissed Gordo. Then, they waited a few minutes before getting ready to call Miranda. Miranda was hesitant at first, but she agreed to go with them.  
  
It was official. Operation LARRY AND MIRANDA had just started.  
  
There's chapter 7 for ya, chapter 8 will be up soon! See ya! 


	8. Another Shock, Another Surprise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"I think not, guys. He didn't propose, and as far as I'm concerned, it's over- or should I say- we're over." Miranda talked to Lizzie and Gordo across the table.  
  
Lizzie wasn't gonna let this slip. "But Miranda, Larry did plan on proposing to you, but not yet. He said that it was just too early for a proposal."  
  
"You wish. You two probably made that up so I'd go back to him, but let me tell you something- it won't happen. Not now, not ever."  
  
"Look, Miranda." Gordo started, "When we came over to see you, Larry was pacing around nervously, and he was wondering why you had gotten so mad, and he had told us himself that he wanted to propose later on. But when he called us and said you slammed the door in his face, we decided to bring you down here and talk this ou-"  
  
"So, you guys got me out of my house just to try and patch me and Larry up? Well, it didn't work. And you, Gordo- don't try and tell me about this, because YOU'RE the one who's proposed to Lizzie, leaving me with nobody. Thanks for nothing!" and with that, Miranda stormed out of the building, leaving Lizzie and Gordo alone.  
  
"Looks like she's gonna need a bit of time to cool down some." Lizzie said, looking out at Miranda going her fastest out of the parking lot.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why, but she's really crushed at Larry not proposing to her. I mean, she seems angry that he didn't propose and I did."  
  
"She almost had me convinced to break our engagement, but it didn't work."  
  
"Lizzie, we were meant to be from the day we met."  
  
"You can say that again, sweetie." Lizzie laughed, pulling him into a kiss. They both decided to talk to Miranda the next day and spend the rest of the evening alone. After seeing a movie, they went to the mall, and they entered the store right buy the Kay's jeweler. While Lizzie was buying a few outfits with her birthday money from her parents, Gordo told Lizzie that he was going to another store.  
  
A few minutes, she could hear Gordo saying, "Yeah, that one right there." Then she heard another man's voice saying something she couldn't understand. Then, she heard Gordo saying, "Sure, I'll pay the extra money. What? Oh, it's Lizzie, with an I-E.  
  
Lizzie wondered what the hell he was doing in a jewelry store, and why he was telling someone her name. Once they were done, they both went to Gordo's house, dog tired. They found Larry standing outside, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Larry- what's happened?"  
  
"I....I came home, and found my room made into a mess, and i t was prefect before I had left. I also found this."  
  
Larry handed them a note, saying  
  
Larry,  
  
You're worthless. You didn't propose to me, while Gordo already proposed to Lizzie. This is just a taste of things to come, because you've shattered my heart too badly o put it back together.  
  
From Miranda  
  
"Whoa. That's harsh, Larry." Lizzie said after reading the note.  
  
"Shattered her heart? I think it's more like boiled her blood." Gordo said. "She got upset with us earlier this evening and went out of the place like an angry dog."  
  
"OK, Larry. Tomorrow, we're all going to get together and go over to see Miranda and get her back with you. You two were meant to be together." Lizzie said. "But for now, just go home and try to get your mind off of this as best as you can."  
  
Larry agreed and went on his way. Gordo and Lizzie went inside, and discussed a plan again before deciding on going to bed. While Lizzie changed in the bathroom, Gordo quickly lit a few candles and got out the other gift that she'd been wanting for a long time- the $247 silver bracelet that she had been dying to have ever since they'd reached high school. Except this time, Gordo had paid and extra $35 to have her named engraved on it.  
  
Lizzie entered the room, and saw Gordo on his side of the bed, and he looked as if he were hiding something under his pillow. She climbed into bed, and she heard him say, "I forgot to give you this for your birthday."  
  
He pulled out the box and opened it up, saying, "Happy birthday, baby." Lizzie looked in and saw the bracelet. "Oh.....my....god....Gordo, how'd you get this?"  
  
"I bought it at that jewelry store we always pass in the mall with the window you always look in and want the bracelet. I knew you'd wanted it for a long time, so I got it as a birthday gift."  
  
"Gordo, you're almost too sweet." Lizzie said, deeply kissing him. "I have to do everything again for my angel." Gordo said, as Lizzie began to kiss him again. He clasped on the bracelet, and Lizzie saw her name engraved on it. Now she knew what he was doing at the mall earlier on. After another long kiss, Lizzie cuddled up against Gordo, and they both went to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
So there's chapter 8 for ya. And yes, this will have a happy ending, I promise you. Chapter 9's gonna be up soon enough. See ya! 


	9. A Change of Heart

"OK, Larry. Just take this easy and try not to say anything that would make her mad." Lizzie instructed Larry. They were about to try the biggest attempt yet- the proposal. Lizzie had given Larry the ring that was too small for her, and he had agreed to do this.  
  
He walked in, where Miranda was sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Hi, Miranda."  
  
"Oh......it's _you_." Miranda snapped.  
  
"Look, we need to talk. OK? There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Miranda was angry at Larry, but he wasn't gonna leave her alone until she talked. So she said that they could talk, but just for a few minutes. Larry quickly got down on one knee, and began.  
  
"Miranda, I know that it broke your heart when Gordo proposed to Lizzie and you were left alone. I had planned on this for a later time, but I see that we can't wait for later."  
  
He showed Miranda the box.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez, will you please marry me?"  
  
A look of hatred at fury crossed Miranda's face. She yelled, "NO, I WILL NOT, LARRY TUDGEMAN! YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS TO GET ME BACK!" And that being said, she took the box, and threw it in his facer as hard as she could. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" She shouted.   
  
But she suddenly had a stab of guilt and sadness when she saw the look on Larry's face as he hung his head and walked out the door. Now she realized that she had shattered his heart on purpose, when he never even meant to hurt her.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo stood up, and were shocked at what they saw. Larry had a bloody nose, and tears in his eyes. "Larry, what happened?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"M---Miranda.....she threw the ring in my face, and told me to never come near her again." Larry said, his voice starting to break up."  
  
"Larry........my God, that's way too harsh. Look, if there's anything we can do, let us know, OK?"  
  
"Thanks, but right now I just need some time alone." Larry said and he walked away, hanging his head. They both sat down on the stairs, shocked at what they had just heard and saw. Then, they heard the door open, and saw Miranda standing there, a look of worry across her face.  
  
"Guys, where's Larry?"  
  
"Why would you want to know that, Miranda? You don't give a damn about him." Lizzie said.  
  
"Don't start, you two. Look, I know what I did was wrong, and now I realize......I still love him. I was just so jealous of you guys, and I took all my anger out on him, and now I've broke his heart.....I....I" Miranda's voice started to break up. She started to empty herself of the tears inside of her. She sank down into the stairs, sitting between Gordo and Lizzie.  
  
"I.....I didn't want to think that Larry still loved me......but when I threw that ring box in his face, the look he had.....it....it made me realize what a prick I was being,and how bad I actually hurt him. And if I......if I could go back and change all this, I sure as hell would."  
  
Gordo got up and said, "Well, you still can probably patch things up with Tudgeman. He's still willing to propose to you, I'm sure."  
  
"D....do you think he would?" Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie helped her friend up, and said, "There's one way to find out. Let's go over to Larry's house and talk about this."  
  
So, they all headed to Larry's home, hoping that things could turn around from where they were.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And there's chapter nine! Chapter 10 should be up soon! See ya! 


	10. An Apology, A Proposal, An Emergency

Miranda knocked on Larry's door. "Larry? Open up, it's Miranda. I need to talk." She didn't hear anyone answer. She again pounded on the door, no answer. Gordo and Lizzie agreed to search the rest of the house for Larry.  
  
Larry sat on his bed, and his heart had raced when he had heard Miranda. He wanted to answer the door badly, but he couldn't, because he didn't know what would happen. He didn't know if she'd try and sort things out with him, or if she was just here to deliver another crushing strike to his heart. Again, he heard Miranda trying to get him to open the door. His hand reached for the knob, but it froze when his fingers touched the edge of the knob. He pulled his hand back, wondering what to do.  
  
This could be his chance to get back with Miranda, but this could also be another stream of anger from Miranda. If only he could know what she was here for.  
  
Back outside, Gordo and Lizzie decided to see if Larry was actually in his room. Gordo quickly found a ladder nearby, and they both carried it to the window of Larry's room, setting it up. Gordo quickly made his way to the top. He looked through the window, and saw Larry hesitating to open the door, and then trying again. He was about to speak, when his foot slipped at he slid down the ladder. Lizzie helped him up and asked, "Is he there?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's afraid to open the door. He doesn't trust Miranda now."  
  
"Let me see if I can handle this." Lizzie said, ascending the ladder. She tapped on the window, and Larry slowly let Lizzie in. Lizzie told him to open the door, that Miranda was here to make an apology. Larry hung his head and asked Lizzie, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Larry. Miranda realizes what she's done, and she wants to bring everything back to the way it was."  
  
Larry slowly reached for the door. When his hand stopped, Lizzie sighed and opened the door for him. Miranda slowly walked in, and at the same time, Gordo stumbled in through the open window. Lizzie and Gordo left them to be alone. Miranda sat beside Larry, and began.  
  
"Larry......I know that.....that I was being a real prick to you. I was just really jealous of Gordo and Lizzie. And on the ferris wheel- those weren't tears of joy, they were tears of anger. I tried to be happy for them, but for some strange reason I became really angry at them, and I don't even know why. And I ended up blaming it on you, and taking my anger out on you, but it wasn't your fault. In fact, I now realize that I'm in love with you."  
  
"You mean it, Miranda?"  
  
"I'll show you how much I mean it."  
  
Miranda kissed Larry passionately, and Larry then got up, and knelt down.  
  
"Well, I hope it's not too late for this."  
  
Larry pulled out the box, as Miranda tried to keep herself from laughing."  
  
"Miranda Sanchez, we can have a long engagement if you want, but would you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Larry Tudgeman, I will marry you." Miranda said after about 3 minutes of silence.  
  
Larry got up, and pulled her into a tight hug, but once he had his arms around her, he suddenly became weak and collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Miranda quickly called Lizzie and Gordo in. They all managed to get Larry up and drag him to the emergency room.   
  
After getting Larry into a room, the doctor came and decided to tell them what had happened.  
  
"I'm gonna tell you three the cause, since it won't bother you as much. Mr. Tudgeman has suffered from a broken nose, and whatever broke it seemed to have brought an impact to the mind, shutting it down, therefore causing a concussion to the mid-brain and almost a compound fracture."  
  
"Huh?" the three of them asked at the same time.  
  
"OK, I'll put it in simpler words." The doctor chuckled. "Larry's mind was shut down because something hit him really hard in the upper nose area. But there's some more good news- he'll live, we can promise you that."  
  
Miranda had another stab of guilt and sorrow. She knew what had brought him to the emergency room- the ring....no, SHE had brought him to the emergency room. Again, she broke down in tears,and Lizzie and Gordo comforted her. Then, Lizzie received a call from her parents checking up on her. She told them about the incident, so her parents advised her to check into the hotel that was right next door to the hospital, and for Gordo and Miranda to do the same. They said they'd take care of telling their parents.  
  
So, they all quickly went home, packed a bit of their luggage, went to the hotel and put in their money to spend the night at the hotel. They were given their keys, so Miranda went into her room, ROOM 213, and Lizzie and Gordo were in ROOM 214. They all went to the Digital Bean and the movies for a while to clear their minds. After that, they came back to the hospital to check on Larry. He had been moved to a room on the third floor. They all went up, and he was still asleep.  
  
The doctors said he'd be awake by the next day, so Miranda told Gordo and Lizzie that she'd stay over with Larry. So they went back to the hotel and checked Miranda's name out. It was still 8:00, so they both decided to go down to the spa. A few people were down there, but they seemed to ignore Lizzie and Gordo. After they had all left, Gordo and Lizzie shared a few passionate kisses. Then, they heard someone clear their throat, so they both stopped. They then looked at the sign board, and strangely enough, one of the rules was ABSOLUTELY NO HUGGING, KISSING OR ANY TYPE OF RELATIONS AT THE POOL.  
  
Lizzie cuddled up against Gordo, resting her head on him, and dozed off into a small nap. At about 11:00, they both went up to their room, quickly changed and got into the bed. Lizzie wondered about how Larry and Miranda were, but she soon stopped talking about them, realizing that the only thing that mattered right then was her and Gordo. After about 10 full minutes of making out, they both went to sleep, waiting for the next day to arrive, 


	11. Worse and Better

Lizzie and Gordo woke about the same time. Lizzie found herself in Gordo's arms, and him staring into her eyes. They could have stayed there all day, looking into each other's eyes, but they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Lizzie answered it, while Gordo went and got ready.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie? Is that you?" It was Miranda, and she had a large surge of worry in her voice. "You two need to come over here ASAP, okay?"  
  
"We'll be over there as soon as we can." Lizzie said and hung up. Gordo came out of the bathroom, and called his parents while Lizzie got ready to go. When she was done, they rushed over to Larry's room.  
  
They walked in and greeted Larry, but he starred at them and said, "And who are these people, Savannah?"  
  
"The name's MIRANDA, Larry, get it right!"  
  
"Who's Larry?"  
  
Miranda sighed and turned to Lizzie and Gordo, saying, "He.....has a case of amnesia."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie shook their heads in despair. Was the situation that bad?  
  
A doctor came in and told them, "Since Larry here has some amnesia, it's going to be up to you three to bring his memories back. It might take a while but his memories will return if you help him."  
  
"How do we start it out?" Gordo asked  
  
"You'll start by taking the basic things out. Like people he knows, places he knows- things like that. Then, step-by-step, you show him the more advanced things, and you keep on until his memories start coming back on their own."  
  
The doctor then told them that Larry needed some time to rest, and for the three to go and clear their minds a bit. The carnival was still on town, so they decided on going there. On the way, Lizzie called her parents and let them know about Larry, without letting them know the cause.  
  
"Honey, we'll try to get home as soon as we can." But Lizzie told them not to rush. In her mind, she still wanted more time alone with Gordo.  
  
They arrived at the carnival and spent about three hours there. Then they went back to the hotel, and Miranda went back to Larry's room.  
  
"Do I know you?" Larry asked, and then said, "Oh yeah, you're Sandra."  
  
"Miranda!" She corrected him as she sat down and began to bring his memories back. Meanwhile, Lizzie and Gordo had gone out to a fancy Italian restaurant-this was to celebrate an entire month of them being together. After that, they went back to the hotel and looked out over Hillridge from the fourth story's balcony.  
  
Then, Gordo got up and said that he had one more things for her to have- for their one month anniversary. He said it was for something in the future. He went into their hotel room and brought out a long nylon bag, and unzipped it. Lizzie gasped at what it was, and she couldn't keep a few teard down this time.  
  
Gordo had gone and bought the wedding dress that she had looked at in the catalog for years and years- ever since eighth grade, she would look at the catalog, and would say, "I wish to God that could be my wedding dress." That dress cost a thousand dollars even. and she had no hopes of getting it.  
  
Lizzie tried to tell him that he was giving way her more than she needed, but he said, "Nothing's too much for my angel." He said, placing it back into the bag and putting it away. She managed to keep the rest of the tears down and pulled him into a long kiss. They went back into their room and got into bed. Lizzie was still shocked, but overjoyed from what Gordo had gotten her- he was the sweetest guy she'd ever met.   
  
They made out for a long time that night- Lizzie was too overjoyed by the gift, and Gordo was too overjoyed by Lizzie's happiness. Finally, after about an hour of making out, they finally snuggled and drifted off to sleep. 


	12. Turning Out for the Best

"And what is Star Trek?" Larry asked.  
  
Miranda was astonished. "You mean you can't even remember what Star Trek is? Damn, you've got this amnesia pretty badly."  
  
"What are you talking about, Hannah?"  
  
"_MIRANDA_! We've been through this over 15 times, and you still can't figure it out? It's MIRANDA!"  
  
"Who's Miranda?"  
  
"_ME!_ I'm Miranda!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked into the room, and Larry said, "Do I know you?"  
  
"Yeah, they're friends- Lizzie and Gordo. They came in here yesterday, Larry."  
  
"Who is this Larry you keep talking about?" Larry asked.  
  
"Okay, ya know what? Hell with this, I give up." Miranda said, sitting down.  
  
"You can't give up now, Miranda!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah- just because he's not remembering anything now doesn't mean he'll have this forever." Gordo added.  
  
"But we've been through this so many times, I thought he would have figured it out by now."  
  
"It can take a long time." the doctor said, stepping into the room. "Any luck so far, Ms. Sanchez?"  
  
"Not yet." Miranda said. "I'm about ready to give this up."  
  
"That's the worst thing you can do." the doctor protested. "If you don't help him out, he could start forgetting other things, even the simple stuff. Just keep going with it, and he'll be remembering things soon enough."  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie got a ring on her cell phone. She answered it to find her mother speaking.   
  
"Honey, the business meeting was postponed, so we're on our way home now, along with Gordo's parents. How's Miranda and Gordo?"  
  
"They're fine."  
  
"What about Larry?"  
  
"We're still working it out. He's driving Miranda insane." Lizzie said with a laugh, Miranda rolling her eyes.  
  
"We should be there in about three and a half hours- we're getting ready to board the plane now. By the way, we called Larry's parents, and they're away on vacation, but they're gonna be home as soon as they can. All right, I've gotta get on the plane."  
  
"Okay, mom. I'll see you when you get here. Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up and told Gordo that her parents and his parents were on the way home. She also told them that Larry's parents were planning on coming home as well.  
  
"Miranda, we're gonna go back to my house, so try and work with Larry a little more." Lizzie said. Miranda again rolled her eyes as Lizzie and Gordo walked out. They checked out of the hotel, grabbed their luggage and went to Lizzie's house.  
  
Back at her house, Lizzie got the dress out and went into her room and tried it on. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she knew that this was the perfect wedding dress for her. Gordo was so good to her, he gave her WAY more than she ever deserved. "That just goes to show how much he really loves me." Lizzie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror."  
  
She changed back to her normal outfit and brought the dress downstairs, and Gordo helped her get it back into the nylon bag. "I can't wait to show this to my mom." Lizzie said with excitement.  
  
"I know one thing- I don't even have to see you in the dress to know that you look absolutely stunning in it." Gordo said. Lizzie laughed and pulled him into another kiss. "Hold on a sec." Gordo said and he quickly hung the bag on a nearby hanger.   
  
He and Lizzie then sat down on the sofa and began kissing again. They lost track of time, and they knew they had to be kissing for at least three hours, because their lips were still locked together when their parents walked through the door, carrying their luggage.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you two lovers again." Jo said, as she set her suitcase down and Sam brought his and her suitcases to their room. Lizzie got up and hugged her mother. She told her about Gordo's proposal and how he got her the perfect wedding dress.  
  
Lizzie quickly unzipped the bag and showed her the wedding dress. Jo looked at it in amazement- she had always told Lizzie, "Sorry, honey- that wedding dress cost way too much for us." Lizzie would always say, "I don't care. I want this dress for my wedding."  
  
"Oh my god. Gordo, you shouldn't have." Jo exclaimed  
  
"Ah, but I did, Mrs. McGuire." Gordo said. "I have to make sure everything is perfect for my Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie pulled Gordo into a deep kiss and then she went upstairs to show her mother what she looked like in it. Gordo then told Sam how everything went- he was kind of surprised that Sam didn't have any protests against this.   
  
After Lizzie had shown Jo herself in the wedding dress, and Sam, had finished discussing things for the future, they got a phone call from an excited Miranda, who said they needed to come over to the hospital ASAP.  
  
When they arrived, Miranda quickly greeted them and brought them into the room. Nobody knew what this was all about until Larry said, "I know those two, Miranda- but who are they?"  
  
"He knows my name!" Miranda squealed. pulling Lizzie into a hug, but Lizzie fell onto the floor. "Lizzie, are you okay?" Larry said.  
  
It turned out that Larry knew Miranda's name, Lizzie and Gordo's names, as well as Kate and Ethan. he still didn't remember Star Trek, but they were finally getting somewhere.  
  
On the way home, Gordo was informed that his parents ended up staying for the meeting when it came up again. Strangely enough, they told Lizzie that she could stay over at Gordo's house to keep him company.  
  
They went into Gordo's house and got another phone call from Miranda, saying that Larry as remembering Hillridge High School and people from there. "That's great, Miranda. But could you tell us the rest tomorrow?" Gordo said and Miranda agreed and hung up.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo got into bed, and shut off the lights. Today was perfect. Larry was remembering things again, Lizzie's parents were fine with the marriage, and they still found themselves in each other's arms. After about twenty passionate kisses, they both drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


	13. A Dream Almost Come True

Lizzie and Gordo walked into the hospital and up to Larry's room, and found Lizzie's parents already there. Jo told her that they were going to have to leave for the rest of the business trip in about two hours, so they were going home and getting packed and leaving for the airport.   
  
Lizzie hugged her parents and they walked out of the hospital and headed home. Then, Gordo asked, "How's Larry?"  
  
"No new memories have gotten into his mind, but he's been able to keep our names with him." Miranda told them.  
  
"We're gonna go and get a few things that we're gonna need for the next few days. Anything you guys need?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Not us." Miranda said. "See you guys when you get back."  
  
The couple walked out of the hospital and to the nearby store. They got out and were walking by when someone grabbed Lizzie from behind and dragged her to the back, Gordo not noticing. He was bringing her to the back of the store and she called out for help. The man covered her mouth with his hand and told her to shut up.   
  
He shoved her up against the wall, and brought his first back to strike, when he grunted and collapsed. There stood Gordo behind him. He quickly grabbed the man by the collar and dealt him two more strikes- but the third one missed and the man shoved Gordo onto the ground.  
  
Then Lizzie saw the man pull out a small revolver. And he aimed it toward Lizzie. She couldn't do anything to stop him, and the man fired a shot- and Gordo quickly jumped in the way. Lizzie didn't know where the bullet hit him, but she knew it did. Gordo quickly dealt him one more powerful strike, and then collapsed. The man shook his head and he knew that he could hear police sirens- someone had already seen the kidnapping and the fight and had called the police.  
  
He dropped the handgun and ran. Lizzie quickly ran to where Gordo was, and found him unconscious- she checked his arm for a pulse. She felt nothing. It seemed like he was gone, when she heard him cough. Then she remembered that she was checking in the wrong place. "Gordo? Can you hear me?" Lizzie said though tears.  
  
"Oh no, please wake up Gordo....."  
  
Lizzie started sobbing, but then she heard Gordo saying "Don't cry, Lizzie. I'm right here."  
  
"W-where did the bullet hit you?"  
  
"I think he got my right ankle."  
  
Lizzie checked his ankle and found a small bullet hole just above his foot.  
  
The sirens got closer. Police cars lined up, and Lizzie was expecting them to get out and arrest her- but they got out and walked up to Gordo, asking Lizzie "Where did he shoot him?"  
  
"In the right ankle.....you're not here to arrest me?"  
  
"No, you didn't shoot him- we caught the suspect." The police said.  
  
An ambulance pulled up and put Gordo on a stretcher. They said Lizzie should ride with him in case he needed comfort- but she knew that she was the once who needed comfort. The one she loved had again sacrificed himself to keep her alive. She had no idea that he loved her this much.  
  
They quickly ran him into the emergency room, and all Lizzie could hear out of Gordo was, "Where's Lizzie? Is she okay?"  
  
The nurse said, "Don't worry about Lizzie, we need to focus on you."  
  
"I can't focus on me until I know that Lizzie is okay! Do you hear me? Is she all right?"  
  
Lizzie quickly ran up beside the stretcher and said, "I'm fine Gordo. I'm right beside you."  
  
Lizzie gave the doctors the information they requested while Gordo's ankle was treated. They told him that he would be able to walk on it in about an hours, when the pain was gone. Once they let Lizzie into the room, she again embraced Gordo and let all her tears of pain out.  
  
"You sacrificed yourself again, Gordo! Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I couldn't help it, Lizzie. I love you too much to let you get hurt."  
  
"I....I never realized that you love me this much, Gordo."  
  
"I love you more than that much, Lizzie. Much more than that."  
  
After about an hour, the doctors said that he should be able to walk now. It was a little trouble for a few minutes, but he was able to walk, now that the pain wasn't there.  
  
They walked next door, to the hospital and up to Larry's room. Miranda walked to them, hugging Gordo, saying, "I saw them bring you in on a stretcher. What happened?"  
  
"Some prick tried to kill Lizzie, so I tried to stop him and he ended up shooting me in the ankle. Any luck with Larry?"  
  
"Yeah. He got around to remembering that we were dating, but he still has to remember our engagement."  
  
"In speaking of that, Miranda.....do you know how I used to look in the bridal catalog and fantasize about having that one dress for me at my wedding?"  
  
"Yeah- me and Gordo tried to convince you that that would only happen in your dreams."  
  
"Not anymore- Gordo bought that wedding dress for me- he paid the $1000 for it."  
  
"Gordo, did you really?" Miranda asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep. I needed to be sure that Lizzie was a million percent happy at our wedding."  
  
"I'm happier than that right now, Gordo." Lizzie said, pulling him into a kiss.   
  
"Please guys, save that for your hotel room." Miranda joked.  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me- we need to check into the hotel again." Gordo said.  
  
They both walked out the door, and Lizzie called, "We'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
They both walked out of the hospital and checked into the hotel. They dropped their luggage off and went back to the hospital. After about three more hours, they all succeeded in bringing about six small memories to Larry.  
  
Then, Gordo and Lizzie went back to their hotel room. This time, both of them were secretly planning to give each other a gift. Lizzie first got her gift out- it was the $90 watch that Gordo had wanted for about two years.  
  
Then Gordo got his gift out- the diamond-lined shoes that Lizzie had always dreamed about- she never saw them, but she had always said, "I'd like to have a pair of shoes with diamonds on them."  
  
On the back of the shoes, the diamonds said, GORDO AND LIZZIE, which were in the middle of a ruby heart. Lizzie pulled Gordo into a passionate kiss, which brought more and more until they both cuddled together and went to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And there's chapter 13. Chapter fourteen will be up before ya know it- and I think I forgot to mention that I don't ever really plan on ending this fic, it will go on. Maybe in other titles, but this story will be continuous. See ya! 


	14. A Key to Love and Future

Sorry I haven't updated in a bit- my family and I had to make an emergency business trip to Singapore and then straight back after only a day. I hate business trips...... Anyway, onto the fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked into Larry's room to find that Miranda wasn't there.  
  
"Hey guys." Larry said. "Miranda had to get a few things, so she'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat down in the nearby seats.  
  
"So, has she been acting all right?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Everything except her impatience." Larry said.  
  
At that point, Miranda walked through the door- Gordo got up and pulled out two envelopes, and gave one to Miranda, saying "My uncle is a temporary minister, and I called him and told him about our marriage- your too, Miranda. Anyway, he says he'll be glad to do both of our weddings."  
  
"Thanks so much Gordo." Lizzie said, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Tell me about it. I didn't know anyone who could do our wedding."  
  
Gordo said, "Lizzie, could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, Gordo."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked to a place where they were alone.  
  
"Listen, my uncle wants us to go and see him so we could plan the wedding out- and he says we can stay at his cabin by the lake."  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious, Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah. So, are you feeling up to it?"  
  
"Without a doubt. When do we leave?"  
  
"Today. We should go home and get packed."  
  
They told Miranda and Larry about the trip and they went home and got ready. They left at about 1:00 and got there about two hours later. Lizzie was astonished.  
  
"Cabin? More like five star resort." She said, looking up at the gigantic abode.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's kinda big for a cabin." Gordo said.  
  
They got unpacked and went out to a fancy restaurant. Then, they went to the nearby shopping center, which was much larger than the one in their city. Lizzie was looking for some things she could wear to the wedding, but she realized that Gordo had gotten mostly everything she needed for the wedding, so she spent her time getting a few more accessories she could wear with her wedding dress.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo decided that it was time he got his tuxedo, so he went to the tuxedo store and picked one out. Then, he went to get Lizzie's new gift. She was going to go insane from all these gifts, but he couldn't help it- he loved Lizzie more than he thought he ever would. But this gift was really special. He walked int the music store and met with the manager in the back office.  
  
Lizzie met up with Gordo at the food court, and he said he had something to show her. He guided her to the music store, and began looking through the M section.  
  
_'Where is it? McGuire.......McGuire_.....' he thought as he looked through the albums  
  
But then he remembered- since Gordo played bass for her, she had formed a band called REALITY. He quickly led her over to the R section, and shuffled through some CD's, before revealing an album with Lizzie, Gordo and the rest of her band on the cover. The word REALITY lined the top.  
  
"G...Gordo, d-did you do this?" Lizzie asked, a huge grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Yeah. I had to do it." Gordo said.  
  
"YOU'RE INCREDIBLE, GORDO!!" Lizzie said, and she jumped into his arms and firmly pressed her lips against his.  
  
They got their free copy and they listened to it on the way home. Lizzie was flooded with happiness. Gordo was so good to her- he didn't have to go through the trouble of this, but he did, and he had unlocked her gateway to what she had always wanted to be.  
  
It was a warm night, and they both sat out on the dock of the lake when they were back at the cabin. Gordo was in deep though, thinking about how happy Lizzie was, until he felt Lizzie shove him and he fell right into the water. Lizzie jumped in beside him.  
  
"What was that for?" Gordo asked, laughing.  
  
"I was bored. I needed something to do." Lizzie said.  
  
"Did you like the surprise tonight?"  
  
"Of course I did, Gordo. You went through all that trouble, and you've set the path or both of us." Lizzie said, kissing him deeply.  
  
After a couple more kisses, they both went back into the cabin and changed out of their wet clothes. They got into bed, and cuddled together, drifting off to sleep, not even noticed that they fell asleep with their lips locked together. 


	15. Out of the Hospital

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue!  
  
Lizzie awoke and was about to speak, when she found that her lips were pressed up against Gordo's. He awoke a few moments later and found himself in the same position as Lizzie. Smiling, they both settled in for a kiss. But it wasn't long before Lizzie's cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie, where are you? I tried calling your house and Gordo's house."  
  
"Oh, sorry Miranda- we forgot to tell you that we're at a cabin, and we're meeting with Gordo's uncle today so we can plan out our wedding. Then we're coming home."  
  
"OK. By the way, Larry seems to be mostly cured of his amnesia- he hit his head up against the wall last night, so maybe that cured him."  
  
"Maybe. Well, gotta run. Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up and both her and Gordo got ready. They went to where Gordo's uncle lived and talked the wedding out- not all of it, but most. Then, they went back to Hillridge and quickly hurried up to Larry's room.  
  
"Oh, hi guys." Larry said. For the first time, he was out of his hospital bed and we had his arm around Miranda. "How'd the trip go?"  
  
"It went as expected, but there was one surprise."  
  
Lizzie showed them the album, and both Miranda and Larry were on it.  
  
(yeah, I know- Larry's the drummer and Miranda's a guitarist.)  
  
"Oh my god, who did this?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Gordo did. And since you two are members of the band, you get a free copy." Lizzie told them.  
  
"By the way, guys- I also scheduled a gig at that new club for tonight, if that's OK with you guys."  
  
"But what about Larry?"  
  
"He's free to go. The doctor said, walking into the room with a form. "All he needs to do is fill this form out and he can get going. Your parents already paid for this, Larry."  
  
So Larry filled the form out, Miranda helping him on some- the amnesia still ground at him a small bit. And they all exited the hospital, and went by Miranda's house so she could get her guitar, and by Larry's house so he could get his drumsticks.  
  
They still had a few hours to go before their gig at the club, so they all went to Lizzie's house and relaxed in her hot tub. Miranda told them about her time with Larry, and Lizzie and Gordo talked about their time together.  
  
Miranda said that she was planning on getting a wedding dress the next day, and Larry planned on getting his tuxedo the following day. Lizzie then got a phone call from her mother, who seemed surprised.  
  
"Hey, honey. Listen, I was in the music store earlier today- and.....has your band released a CD?"  
  
"Yeah, mom. Thanks to Gordo, we've got an album out. Oh, and by the way, Larry's out of the hospital."  
  
"That's great, Lizzie. Well, we're coming home at around 11:00 tonight- do you have any plans?"  
  
"Yeah- Gordo also scheduled a gig for us at the new club, so we'll be there for a while tonight."  
  
"All right, honey. Good luck tonight."  
  
"Thanks mom. Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up, and they all realized that it was time for them to get going.  
  
They all drove to the new club and went into the backstage area. Lizzie and Miranda got themselves ready, while Gordo and Larry tuned the guitars up.  
  
At 8:00, the band was introduced and they all went onstage. They played about 9 of their songs there and then they all got packed up, got their money and left. They dropped Larry and Miranda off at Larry's house, and Gordo and Lizzie went to Gordo's house. They both got into bed and snuggled up.  
  
"You were great tonight." Gordo said to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo and said, "I don't know how I could exist without you."  
  
"Neither do I, Lizzie, neither do I." Gordo said as they shared a kiss and went to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And there's chapter 15 for ya. Chapter 16 will be up soon. 


	16. 4 Gifts, A Gig, 1 Gran

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, don't sue.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie woke up and found herself in Gordo's arms. She remembered that her parents were back, but she could have stayed there all day in Gordo's embrace. But Gordo awoke and they got a call from Lizzie's parents, saying that Miranda and Larry were there already, and that they had a few surprises for them.  
  
"Surprises never seem to stop." Lizzie said, smiling as she went and got ready while Gordo did the same.  
  
They went to Lizzie's house, where her parents greeted her with a hug. They went inside and sat down on the sofa. They looked over at Miranda and Larry, who had their eyes glued to the television. They turned their heads and saw why that was.  
  
Someone had taped their gig the previous night, and the video was just reaching the second to last song. After the video was over, Sam and Jo brought in a few boxes, saying that this was why they stayed a day after the business was over.  
  
They gave one to Lizzie, and she opened it to find three new outfits that she loved. She also found two new microphones, "for future gigs" as her parents told her. They gave Gordo a box also, saying that his parents helped them on buying this. He opened it and pulled out a long dark red bass guitar.   
  
"Thanks a lot. I've been needing a new bass, but I didn't have the cash to burn."  
  
Miranda was also given a violet electric guitar, from both her parents and Lizzie's parents.  
  
"Oh my god, thank you so much! How did you know I've been wanting this guitar for ages?"  
  
"Your parents let us know." Jo said.  
  
And, of course, Larry was given a new silver drumset, from the help of his parents.  
  
"Mom, you are so great! You didn't have to get us this stuff." Lizzie said.  
  
"But we couldn't help it, after we saw your album was released." Jo told them.  
  
"And not only that, we got you guys another gig tonight, at that cafe that teens always like to go to." Sam told them. "And they're offering you guys $1000 to do this gig.  
  
"A thousand dollars!?" They all asked at the same time.  
  
"A thousand dollars." Sam and Jo said at the same time.  
  
"Not to mention, Gordo helped us out and that, of course." Jo said.  
  
"I LOVE YOU GORDO!" Lizzie said, leaping into his arms again.  
  
"Whoa, a bit excited, are we?"  
  
"Well, Gordo, this is one gran we're talking about. Why wouldn't we be excited?" Miranda answered.  
  
"And if we do this even more, we might end up playing at the venues and arenas." Larry said.  
  
"....I could live with that." Gordo said, the others agreeing with him.  
  
They all went home and got ready, and they met up at the Digital Bean to write out a playlist and a few other things. But they were all a bit shocked when they heard two seven year old girls scream and saw them running up to them.  
  
The two girls have them their copy of the REALITY album and asked for their autograph. Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Larry signed the album, and the two girls scurried away, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"I had no clue that were becoming this famous this fast." Lizzie said.  
  
"Me neither, but it seems nice to have fans." Gordo said.  
  
They all got up and went to the restaurant that they were scheduled to play at. They were all back in their dressing rooms, with thirty minutes to go before they hit stage. Lizzie looked at Gordo, right into his eyes. She was now realizing that she loved Gordo more than ever now.  
  
"Gordo......I don't know what to say. You've done so much for me, to the point of making my dreams come true. Now we've got a gig that's paying us one gran....I don't know what to say except.....I love you so much!"  
  
Lizzie pulled him into a passionate kiss, which lasted about five minutes. Things were starting to heat up- Gordo had laid down on the sofa and Lizzie was lying on his chest, when Miranda and Larry walked in, but they paid no heed to them.  
  
"Guys, we're scheduled to be onstage on two- before it gets any further." Miranda said.  
  
"Miranda!" Gordo and Lizzie shouted and they both got up. Lizzie grabbed her microphone and Gordo got his bass, and they went out onstage. They were overwhelmed by the excitement of the people at the cafe- it was packed full, and most of the people seemed to be fans of REALITY.  
  
They gave all they had, and played every song on the album before calling it a night. They were an hour from home, so they called their parents and told them that they were going to stay at a hotel, which their parents were fine with.  
  
Once they had checked in, they brought their luggage up to their rooms, which were on the sixth floor. After that, Gordo and Lizzie walked out onto their balcony and looked out over the large city. The moon gave the same illumination as it did when Gordo proposed to Lizzie. That reminded Lizzie that she needed to tell Gordo something.  
  
"Gordo.....I've picked out our wedding day. I hope you're okay with it."  
  
"I told you Lizzie, I will wait however long you want me to wait."  
  
"Gordo, you're so sweet. Anyway, I've planned on it to be eight months from Friday."  
  
"I'm fine with that, Lizzie- that's actually sooner than I expected you to pick, but I'm okay with it, nonetheless."  
  
Lizzie pulled Gordo into another passionate kiss, and whispered, "Now, where were we before Miranda came in?"  
  
Gordo laughed and lifted her into his arms. He kissed her deeply and brought her inside. They both quickly got changed and got into bed.  
  
They shared a countless number of passionate kisses that night, and they both knew that this relationship was going to last forever as they cuddled and went to sleep.


	17. The Start of the Stardom

"And cut. OK, that's a wrap!" Gordo said.  
  
They had just finished making their first two music videos, which were going to be shipped to heir on national television. About a week ago, Gordo and Lizzie had received a letter, which let them know about this.  
  
"All right, that's it, people. The only things left to do now is watch these!" Gordo said.  
  
"We've got two weeks before this happens though." Lizzie said, collapsing in a nearby chair, beat from all the hard work.  
  
"It'll be worth it." Gordo said, placing his bass guitar into it's bag.  
  
"How much did they offer us again?" Miranda asked, shutting off the amplifiers.  
  
"They haven't decided on an exact price. But it's gonna be quite a lot, if people like these videos." Gordo answered and walked over to help Larry pack his drumset up.  
  
"Do you think they'll like them?" Lizzie said.  
  
"I myself think that they will, but you never know- but don't think anything negative though, it's not good."  
  
After shutting everything down in the studio, they all exited and went to Lizzie's house. Once they set their equipment away, they all gathered around in the living room while Gordo made a call to the television company to find out the amount of cash this was worth.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is David Gordon, from REALITY......Yes, we just finished them about an hour ago.....that's right, two......OK........uh-huh.......you're kidding...really? That's awesome. Thanks. Bye."  
  
Gordo hung up and turned to face everyone, who was anxiously awaiting the amount of cash.  
  
"OK, get ready. Not only are we going to get $314,000 or more for these videos, but we've got three sponsors now. And-"  
  
He was interrupted by Lizzie's cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is Lizzie McGuire....yes, the lead singer for REALITY....we WHAT? Oh my god, are you serious? Get outta here! Oh my god! That is so great! Thank you! Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up, and spoke.  
  
"Before you say anything else, Gordo, I have some good news."  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"I just saved a whole lot of money on my car insurance by switching over to GEICO."  
  
Everyone scoffed, which she laughed at.  
  
"Guys, I was only joking about that. The real good news is....our CD has hit Number 2 in the top 10!"  
  
"Oh...my...god, really?" Miranda asked, her eyes wider than ever.  
  
"Yes, I'm serious. The call was from the record company, and they told me that it was number two."  
  
After everyone was done cheering, Lizzie asked Gordo to finish what he was saying.  
  
"Anyway, they said that if we got two more sponsors, we could book a tour, which should be a lot better now that we're number two in the charts."  
  
"A tour?" Larry asked.  
  
"Yeah. They said that we could play up to 42 cities in the United States."  
  
"Forty-two's still a lot, but we could definitely go with twenty-nine or thirty." Lizzie said, which everyone totally agreed with. They could hardly believe that they were becoming this big, this fast. And Lizzie knew in her heart that it was all thanks to her love, Gordo.  
  
They had a small gig to do tonight at the Hillridge Junior High dance tonight- this was the first time they'd set foot in that place for years now, and they were all looking forward to going to a place of their past lives.  
  
They got there about four hours early so they could set up the equipment and still have plenty of time to walk around and explore the place where so much of their pasts had happened. After setting up the amplifiers and lights, and practicing for an hour, they all got together and began to walk down the halls of the school.  
  
Just like on the ferris wheel at the carnival, memories of their pasts rushed through their minds. Then, after looking through some places- classrooms, locker halls, etc- Lizzie and Gordo went down one hall, and Larry and Miranda went down another so they could remember some more personal events.   
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked into the library  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Gordo walked in and found Lizzie, her faces stained with tears. She was crumpling up her papers that she'd wrote about Ronnie- something bad had happened, and Gordo could tell. Lizzie told him about the break-up, and Gordo comforted her, letting her know that she deserved a whole lot better. It was at this point, where Lizzie's deeper feelings for Gordo had just began to kick in.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Then, they came across the place where their graduation photo was taken.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
One.....two.....three.......the camera flashed, and just in time, Lizzie kissed Gordo on the cheek. The whole school would see it, but that's really what she did that for. She also did that in hopes of letting Gordo know how she felt. Little did she know that the kiss was the start of their relationship.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
After exploring the place for a while, it was time for them to go onstage.  
  
"How is everyone tonight?" Lizzie asked, and got an enthusiastic reply form the students.  
  
Gordo got to his microphone and said, "There's something that a lot of you people don't know about us. We're former students of this school." That made the school give out a loud cheer.   
  
Gordo continued, "And a lot of stuff happened here that got us where we are today. Needless to say, that's where both Lizzie and I started to realize our feeling for one another, and here we are today, engaged and getting married in eight months."  
  
"We'd also like to congratulate Miranda and Larry, who are engaged as well."  
  
After a long cheer, they started playing. This one going to be one hell of a night. 


	18. The Holidays Approaching

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
Everything went the same for a few months- gigs, nights alone, dates, etc. Now it was the final day of November, and Christmas was just around the corner.   
  
At nine o'clock in the morning, everyone was awake in the McGuire house, after a long sleepover. Lizzie and Miranda were inside, decorating the Christmas tree, while Gordo and Larry were outside, setting up the decorations for the yard. During the middle of decorating, Lizzie got a call from the record company.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Ms. McGuire. How's everything?"  
  
"Good, what about you?"  
  
"It's going nice. Anyway, we called to let you know that three more people have called top sponsor you and REALITY, and we think that's good enough for a tour."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"For a fact. But with the holidays going on, we can't book this tour until the second week of January. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine with me."  
  
"Good. Listen, I need you and the band to come over in w while, so we can schedule tour dates, OK?"  
  
"All right. Thanks for letting me know. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up and told Miranda the news. This excited the two of them a whole lot. They quickly rushed outside to tell Gordo and Larry- but they were so hyped up, that both Larry and Gordo fell off of the ladder.   
  
"Oh my god, are you OK?"  
  
Lizzie said, helping Gordo up, while Miranda helped Larry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, what did you want to tell us?" Gordo asked.  
  
"We got a call form our record company, and they said that we can book a tour on January!"  
  
After celebrating, they got back to decorating the house- they wanted to finish before twelve o'clock, because they wanted to surprise Mr. and Mrs. McGuire. Which, they did- they came back from their meeting across town, and found the yard decorated. They went inside to find the living room decorated as well, the four still putting a few decorations up.  
  
"Lizzie, did you guys do all this?" Jo asked, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah- we've still got a few things to put up, though." Lizzie said, Gordo picking her up so she could place the star on the tree.  
  
After finishing, Lizzie called the manager of the record company and told him that they were on their way over.  
  
They arrived at the office about twenty minutes later. They met up with the manager, who introduced himself as Gregory. They went into his office and sat down.  
  
"Now, since we can't do this during the holidays, the earliest we can start the tour is in the second week of January. But when do you want to start the tour?"  
  
Lizzie started, saying, "We're wanting to start in the first week of February. Is that all right?"  
  
"That's fine." Gregory said, typing into a form on his computer. "How's February 5th for the first tour date?"  
  
"That's good with us." Gordo said.  
  
"And for that day....your choice of cities are......Charlotte, Atlanta, or Sacramento."  
  
"Let's go with Sacramento, so we don't have to travel as far."  
  
"Very good." Gregory continued. "Now, you have three days off until your next concert- February 8th. And your choice of cities are...... Santa Fe, Orlando, Seattle, or Detroit."  
  
"Santa Fe." They all said,  
  
After about three hours, they had a tour set up. They would play in thirty-one cities, have two opening bands, and they had no clue how much money this was going to bring them. Gregory printed out four copies of the form and gave one to each band member.  
  
They all went to Lizzie's house to see that the Christmas lights were now on. Even more, Gordo and Larry did something to surprise Lizzie and Miranda. The two looked to the left and gasped at what they saw. There were two decorations in the yard- one of them was a heart with a lit up photo Lizzie and Gordo, and there was one just like it, with Larry and Miranda in it.  
  
"Gordo that is so sweet of you!" Lizzie said, kissing him.  
  
"We thought you and Miranda would like it." Gordo said after their lips parted.  
  
"Hey, Gordo- didn't your parents ask you to start decorating your house tomorrow, while they were away?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh my god, you're right Miranda! I have to get home."  
  
"Can I come with?" Lizzie pleaded, giving him one of her pleading faces. Gordo couldn't resist.   
  
"Yeah, but tell your parents."  
  
Lizzie rushed inside, and told her parents that she was sleeping over at Gordo's, because they were going to decorate his house the next day. She grabbed what she needed and went back to where Gordo was. After letting Miranda and Larry off at Miranda's house, Lizzie and Gordo went on to his house.  
  
"I can't believe we've got ourselves a tour!" Lizzie said, later as they got into bed.  
  
"I'm psyched about it myself." Gordo said as Lizzie snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Gordo, we wouldn't have come this far without you." Lizzie said, kissing him passionately.  
  
"But I couldn't have done all this without you, baby." Gordo said, returning the kiss.  
  
They looked over at the alarm clock, and watched it strike twelve o'clock. December was here, both Lizzie and Gordo's favorite time of the year. They cuddled and went to sleep, both in a mood of happiness and passion.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
And that's chapter 18! Chapter 20 should be up soon. See ya! 


	19. A Near End

Gordo walked down the corner of the studio, and he ran into someone that he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Parker......" He said coldly. In their junior year, it was obvious that parker had the hots for Gordo, but she knew that he was in love with Lizzie. It was during that year that Parker had injured Lizzie by bringing a small knife to school and went after her with it. Luckily, Miranda and Gordo saw it- and as Gordo got Parker away from Lizzie, Miranda went and got the principal and several other teachers. Parker had been kicked out of Hillridge High and was sent to juvie for a while.  
  
"Why, hello, David." She said, trying her best to act seductive. It was at that time, Miranda walked in. She was just in time to see Parker caress Gordo's chest with her hands.  
  
"Don't even start, Parker." Miranda snapped. "He wasn't yours in high school, and he isn't yours now."  
  
"And who does he belong to, might I ask?" Parker said in a soft and dangerous tone.  
  
"He belongs to Lizzie- they're engaged."  
  
"She's right, Parker. I'm Lizzie's, and she's mine."  
  
"Not if I can help it." Parker said, and with that, she charged at Miranda, and sent her crashing to the floor. Gordo managed to get her off Miranda, who was weak and trying her best to get up.  
  
"Now where were we?" Parker asked Gordo, pulling him back to her- and then she kissed him, which he tried his best to get out of. He couldn't stand Parker, and he wasn't about to let her do this. And Miranda was trying to get up so she could stop Parker.  
  
But during the middle of the forced kiss, Lizzie walked in, and saw what was going on.  
  
"Oh....my.....god......Gordo?"  
  
"Gordo finally managed to shove Parker off of him, and said, "Lizzie, this isn't what you think it is."  
  
"Then what is it?" she asked, grinding her teeth and holding back tears.  
  
"Lizzie, it's-"  
  
"Just forget about it, Gordo." Lizzie said, and with that, she pulled her ring off and dropped it to the floor. She quickly walked away. Parker knelt down, picked the ring up, and put it on her finger.  
  
"This would go good with me." She said.  
  
"Take that off of your hand right now." Gordo growled. "That's Lizzie's, not yours."  
  
"Oh, I'll make it mine." She said. She tried to kiss Gordo again, but she was yanked back by Miranda, who was beyond enraged that this had happened.  
  
"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, PARKER, YOU BITCH!!!" She screamed. She began delivering punches to Parker, but Gordo separated them, and while Parker was still down, he pulled the ring off her finger, and said the most dangerous tone he'd ever spoken, "Get out of here, NOW, Parker."  
  
Parker looked at Gordo, and then Miranda, who was still ready to fight, her fists clenched tightly. She did as she was told and ran out the door.  
  
"Where's Lizzie?" Gordo asked. "Oh my god, what have I done!?"  
  
"Gordo, you didn't do anything." Miranda said.  
  
"I have to let her know that this was a mistake." Gordo said. After searching the entire city, he found her on a park bench, in tears. Miranda had followed from a distance, just in case Gordo needed backup.  
  
"Lizzie, I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what, Gordo? The fact that you prefer Parker over me?"  
  
"I made a mistake."  
  
"Why was marrying me a mistake? I have loved you my whole life, Gordo, but now I know what this all meant! Just.....good-bye!" Lizzie said, and walked off, tears falling faster.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Miranda said, approaching Gordo.  
  
"How do you know this will work?"  
  
"I'm her best friend, and she knows that I never lie." Miranda said.  
  
Gordo sighed and let her go talk to Lizzie. He could only hope that this would work out.  
  
Miranda found Lizzie at Hillridge Elementary- she was sitting by the slide, where she had first met Gordo.   
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda said.  
  
"......Gordo doesn't love me." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yes, he does." Miranda said.  
  
"You don't understand, Miranda. I found him kissing Parker today. Parker! Even after he knew what she had done to me in our junior year! He was kissing her!" Lizzie broke down in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Listen, Chica- I was there, and I saw what had happened. You've got this whole thing wrong."  
  
Lizzie knew Miranda never lied to her. So, she decided to listen.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It started when I walked in, and found Parker trying to seduce Gordo, but it wasn't working. He told her to leave him alone, and that he was with you. She wouldn't listen, so I tried to help him. But Parker attacked me, and she forced, I repeat, FORCED Gordo into a kiss. He tried to push her away, but she was clutching onto him, so he couldn't get her off. Then, when you came and got upset, she tried to put the ring on, but I got angry and attacked her. And get this, while she was down, Gordo snatched the ring off her finger and told her that it was your. Then, she left."  
  
Lizzie was astonished. She was now realizing that Gordo loved her, and her only.  
  
"He still loves you, Lizzie. Think about it- all those gifts he gave your, and where he got us today. It's all because he's in love with you, and he wouldn't love anyone else."  
  
Lizzie got up.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know about that, Miranda. I don't know why I was so angry."  
  
"Hey, it happens, Lizzie."  
  
"Well, I have to talk with Gordo now."  
  
Lizzie found Gordo in his bedroom at his house, looking at the ring, and at the photo of him and Lizzie on his nightstand. She slowly walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Gordo."  
  
"Oh.....hi, Lizzie."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Never felt better."  
  
Lizzie sat down beside him, and held his hand firmly.  
  
"Gordo.....Miranda told me what had happened. I thought that it was you who was kissing Parker, but I guess I wasn't right about that. She even told me about how you took the ring away from her."  
  
Gordo remained silent.  
  
"And Gordo......I still love you. I was just so angry at seeing your lips on another girl's lips. It just scared me so much, and I love you so much....I though I had lost you."  
  
Lizzie buried her face into Gordo's chest, as a few tears slid down her face. Gordo wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you, Lizzie. I didn't mean to."  
  
"I know you didn't. Do you still love me?" Lizzie asked, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"More than ever, baby. Do you still want this?" Gordo asked, showing her the ring. Lizzie nodded, and a single tear of joy escaped her eye as he placed the ring back on her finger, and brought her into a deep, steamy kiss.  
  
They looked at the clock- it was already midnight. After changing, they got into bed. Another tear escaped Lizzie's eye, but Gordo brushed it away.  
  
"Don't be scared, baby. You're mine, and you always will be."  
  
Lizzie laughed pulled him into another kiss. The starts outside illuminated her in that special way that Gordo liked.  
  
"God, you're beautiful." Gordo told her, running his fingers through her hair. Lizzie rested her head against Gordo's chest.  
  
"I love you, Gordo."  
  
"I love you, Lizzie."  
  
After kissing for what seemed like forever, they snuggled together and went to sleep. 


	20. Encounter with the Grim Reaper

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
Oh yeah, and the song IMMORTAL is the property of Adema, not mine. And a note, I did change a few words in the lyrics.  
  
P.S.- This has a sad beginning, but a good end- all of those kinda chapters do in my stories.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OH MY GOD! GORDO!!!" Lizzie screamed as she saw a horrible scene.  
  
Parker had somehow managed to find where they were and broke in. She was now beating Gordo with a a tool of some sort, and was screaming, "It's your turn now, David!" Gordo was desperately trying to fight back.  
  
Lizzie tried to stop Parker, but she couldn't manage without help. For some strange reason, they heard Miranda calling from downstairs, "What's going on!?"  
  
"Miranda! Help! Parker is-"  
  
Miranda didn't wait any longer. Once she heard Parker's name, she rushed upstairs and through the door, and found Parker assaulting Gordo. She tackled her to the ground, snatching the tool out of her hand. Lizzie quickly called the police while Miranda help Parker down.  
  
It wasn't long before the police were there and had cuffed Parker, letting her know that she was in for more time in the brig. Meanwhile, Lizzie had also called an ambulance to get Gordo and take him to the hospital.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
Gordo was lying on the bed, barely conscious.  
  
"Gordo.....what happened?" Lizzie asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Parker......she came in......and...tried...to attack you..... and I tried my....best to stop her...." he whispered.  
  
"Gordo, please keep in there. You'll be okay. Try to rest"  
  
Gordo shut his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw a dark, hooded figure standing before him.  
  
** "AFTERLIFE SCENE "**  
  
"Who are you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Me? I have many names....the Bringer of Death, Satan's Delivery Man, the Skeleton in the Dark Robe.....but most people call me the Grim Reaper."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I am here to put you to a challenge."  
  
"Challenge?"  
  
"I have the ability to end your life and take you with me. But you have a fiery passion for a certain girl.....Ms. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. I am going to let you fight me. If you lose, you go with me, and never see Elizabeth again and if you win....you choose the outcome."  
  
"OK. If I win, I stay with Lizzie, we both live long lives.....and we both die at the exact same moment, which will be a long time from now."  
  
**_WE'RE FACE-TO-FACE  
  
LOYALTY IS WHAT I NEED TO SEE FROM YOU  
  
YOU'RE INSECURE  
  
AND I CAN SEE THE FEAR THAT BREEDS IN YOUR HEART  
  
WHERE WILL YOU RUN, WHERE WILL YOU HIDE?  
  
I SEE THE SWEAT DRIP FROM YOUR EYES  
  
WHO WILL SURVIVE?  
  
LET'S GET IN ON AND WE'LL FIGHT_**  
  
"Very well. Are you ready to fight me, Mr. David Zephyr Gordon?"  
  
"Might as well be."  
  
"Just remember- you cannot hide. And for some comfort, I might not be able to defeat you, because your love might be too powerful. And most of all, _DO NOT _forget this- I am not your enemy, I do not hate you. I am only doing my job."  
  
"I understand. I will give it my best shot- but I think my love for Lizzie can't be defeated"  
  
"That may very well be true. Well, good luck, David."  
  
"The same to you, Mr. Reaper."  
  
_**I KNOW WHO YOU ARE-  
  
THE LEADER OF LOST SOULS  
  
YOU CAN'T KILL ME  
  
I'M IMMORTAL  
  
BUT I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE  
  
MY SOUL WILL TRAVEL ON  
  
YOU CAN'T KILL ME  
  
I'M IMMORTAL.**_  
  
After what seemed like thirty minutes of fighting, the Grim Reaper was exhausted.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, you love is much too powerful for death right now. Your conditions will be met, I shall make sure of that."  
  
"You put up a hell of a fight, I must say."  
  
"Thank you. Well, I will see you when your time has come. Farewell."  
  
** END "AFTERLIFE SCENE" **  
  
Lizzie was in tears- the flat line had been going flat for about a minute. Then, she jumped when she heard a beat. The tears stopped for a bit, and her heartbeat started to rise. Finally, she jumped with joy when the flat line when back on it's normal beat and Gordo awakened.  
  
"Gordo! You're OK! I thought you were gone!" Lizzie said, tightly embracing him.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I probably sound weird asking this, but tell me what it was like, dying."  
  
"Promise me you won't think I'm crazy?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I had a match with the Grim Reaper, with my life on the line. I won."  
  
Lizzie managed not to laugh and she brought Gordo into a deep kiss. They stayed for a long time at the hospital, but Gordo was finally released. And then he got a call on his cell phone. It was Parker, calling from the prison.  
  
"Gordo.....I just want you to know that I love you."  
  
"Shut up, Parker. I can't stand you after what you did to Lizzie."  
  
Gordo quickly hung up. Lizzie was surprised- he said after what she did to her, not what she did to him. Lizzie fell asleep on the way to her house, and she awoke when Gordo began carrying her up to her room.  
  
"You're so good to me Gordo." Lizzie said, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"That's because I love you, baby." He said, placing her into bed.  
  
"I know. I love you too." she said, as he got in next to her.  
  
They both cuddled, and went to sleep after a few minutes.  
  
And there's chapter 20! Finally, I've reached 20 chapters. And there's a lot more where this came from! Chapter 21 will be up soon enough! See ya! 


	21. Burning Rubber

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
And I'm pretty sure that the song FUEL belongs to Metallica, not me. And yeah, I changed some words.  
  
AND ANOTHER NOTE: Some parts in this chapter tend to get steamy, but not too steamy, however, if you are offended by steaminess, please don't read further.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All right, is everyone ready?"  
  
Everyone responded to Gordo's call. He then walked over to the two high performance cars, which they were about to shoot for a music video.  
  
"Okay, Lizzie- are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Lizzie removed her helmet and said, "I'm sure, Gordo. I've never gotten to drive this fast."  
  
"And you, Miranda?"  
  
"I'm fine with it. We'll be okay, don't worry."  
  
Gordo walked over to his chair, and began. ".....Action!"  
  
The two cars peeled down the track, while cameras followed.  
  
_**TURN ON, I SEE RED  
  
ADRENALINE CRASH, CRASH MY HEAD  
  
NITRO JUNKIE PAINTS ME DEAD  
  
AND I SEE RED**_  
  
"Okay, you guys are coming to your first turn." Gordo said through the headset that both Lizzie and Miranda were wearing under their helmets. "Be sure your cars spray a bit of water when you turn."  
  
They came to the turn, and sent water flying from the pavement. They continued down the track, their next stunt just about a mile away  
  
_**ONE HUNDRED PLUS THROUGH BLACK & WHITE  
  
WAR HORSE, WAR HEADS  
  
SCREW IT, MAN!  
  
WHITE KNUCKLE TIGHT  
  
THROUGH BLACK AND WHITE**_  
  
"All right, you two- here's one of the things you trained for. Remember, when you jump off the ramp, don't touch anything, or you'll likely land right into the flames.  
  
Both of them successfully drove their cars right over the wall of fire, and kept on going.  
  
_**AND ON I BURN  
  
FUEL IS PUMPING ENGINES  
  
BURNIN' HARD, LOOSE AND CLEAN  
  
AND ON I BURN  
  
TURNING MY DIRECTIONS  
  
QUENCH MY THIRST WITH GASOLINE  
  
GIMME FUEL  
  
GIMME FIRE  
  
GIMME THAT WHICH I DESIRE!**_  
  
The next obstacle was going to be a bit tougher.   
  
"Okay, Lizzie- you're going to have to drive straight through that window, so speed it up a couple miles-per-hour"  
  
Lizzie did so, and drove it right through the window, but she drove it right over Miranda's vehicle, and went right in front of her.  
  
"Whoops, I messed up- do you want to re-do that, Gordo?"  
  
"Lizzie, that was genius! We're gonna keep that scene!  
  
_**TAKE THE CORNER  
  
JOIN THE CRASH  
  
HEADLIGHTS, ALARMS  
  
AND ANOTHER JUNKIE WHO LIVES TOO FAST  
  
LIVES WAY TOO FAST**_  
  
"Okay, Miranda- your big stunt is coming up. Don't forget to lean forward as much as you can when you go over that helicopter, because the propellers are running."  
  
Miranda nearly screwed up, but she managed to put all her might forward, and she made it barely over the propellers. Then, she caught up to Lizzie. The next and finally stunt was one of the most important to be sure that nobody was hurt- they were going to have to ram each other until they reached the finish line.  
  
**_AND ON I BURN  
  
FUEL IS PUMPING ENGINES  
  
BURNIN' HARD, LOOSE AND CLEAN  
  
AND ON I BURN  
  
TURNING MY DIRECTIONS  
  
QUENCH MY THIRST WITH GASOLINE  
  
GIMME FUEL  
  
GIMME FIRE  
  
GIMME THAT WHICH I DESIRE!_**  
  
It was going pretty smooth, until Miranda's car hit a puddle of water, and she slid right into Lizzie's car, not being able to steer away. They both drove right off the track, and was headed for a wall- but luckily, Gordo set out a barricade of huge stop sticks, which managed to slow their cars down in time.  
  
He then looked inside Lizzie's car and helped her out- but when they looked into Miranda's vehicle, they saw her unconscious. They pulled her out, and brought her over to the ambulance that was there, in case a mistake was made. They sped to the hospital, and there, they found out that she might be in a coma.  
  
Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes, and she buried her head in Gordo's chest.   
  
"This is all because of me!" Lizzie sobbed.  
  
"No, it's not Lizzie. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I'm the one who decided to host this crazy race movie anyway. Besides, that song....what was the name?"  
  
"Top Speed."  
  
"Yeah- anyway, we could have done something else for that."  
  
"But Gordo, the race was such a good idea, don't blame yourself."  
  
"But don't blame yourself either, Lizzie."  
  
"Okay, so we decide that it was nobody's fault."  
  
"I'm good with that." Gordo said, embracing her as they waited for the news.  
  
The doctor walked in, and told them to go home and get some rest, because they would need them to be there at four o'clock a.m, because they were going to need to help the doctors out with a few treatments for Miranda.  
  
"The good news is- I just saved a ton of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico." The doctor said. "No, I'm just kidding- I love to pull that joke. The real news is, Miranda's coma is only going to last for about a day and a half- nothing too bad's happened to her."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie went to Lizzie's home, and once it was dark, they both got into her hot tub, and relaxed, Gordo massaging Lizzie, helping soothe her sore muscles she'd gotten from the movie shoot. Lizzie leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Gordo's hand ran up and down her back and down her arms.  
  
"My stomach's sore as well, Gordo."  
  
"Lizzie, I thought that would make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"No, not at all, Gordo. But I need my sore spots massaged." Lizzie said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
So, being extremely careful not to touch anything he didn't need to, he massaged Lizzie's stomach, and her legs, stopping every now and then to ask her if she was okay with the massaging- and every time, she told him to just keep massaging her. Once he was done, Lizzie smiled, and saying, "That's better, Gordo."  
  
"Look, Lizzie- I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time about the massaging, but-"  
  
Lizzie cut him off "It's okay, Gordo. I'm glad that you're concerned about where you touch me, but I'm fine with where you did massage. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie smiled at him.  
  
"You're so beautiful" Gordo said to her, seeing her illuminated by the moon and stars.  
  
"So are you." Lizzie said, kissing Gordo.  
  
After kissing a while, they got out, dried off and got into bed. Gordo set the alarm for three o'clock, as Lizzie opened the window- she could tell that Gordo loved when she was lit up by the stars and the moon. After facing each other, they both settled into a series of kisses and then went to sleep.  
  
They both woke to the sound of the alarm. Getting up, they both hurried and got ready. They went over to the hospital, and found the doctors waiting for them.  
  
"How is she?" They both asked together.  
  
"She's re-awakened, but we still need to run some tests on her, and we could use you guys as a hand."  
  
The doctors led them into a room, and they were handed a pair of rubber gloves.   
  
"Hey guys." Miranda told them from the seat she was sitting in.  
  
"Hi, Miranda." They told her.  
  
Miranda laughed and said, "I just noticed- now we've all been sent to the hospital- you guys, Larry, and now me. We've completed this now."  
  
Everyone joined in laughing, and then began the treatments.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that was chapter 21. Hope ya liked it! Chapter 22 will be up before ya know it! See ya! 


	22. I'm There For You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miranda got out of the hospital exactly one week before Christmas, just in time to help Lizzie set up the all-night holiday party she was throwing that night.  
  
"So have you let everyone know about this?" Miranda asked, helping Lizzie set up the party lights just above the holiday lights.  
  
"Mostly everyone. A few people aren't coming, though."  
  
"Figures." Miranda mumbled.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that a lot of people we know have gotten jealous of us, now that we're becoming famous."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But that's what most people are saying."  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, forget it- Gordo said he might not be able to make it."  
  
"What? Not make it?"  
  
"Yeah. He didn't want to tell you in person, because he said he couldn't stand to see you hurt, so he had me tell you. But don't worry, there's still a chance he'll come."  
  
"I hope so." Lizzie said, moving on to decorating again.  
  
Gordo walked in through the door, and Lizzie walked up to him.  
  
"Gordo, why can't you make it?"  
  
"My parents are kind of angry at me for not keeping up with the house while they were away, so they might be banishing me from this party. They said they'd call to let me know."  
  
And with that said, his cell phone rang. He answered it, and found his mother speaking to him.   
  
"Hello? Yeah......oh...I can't? Okay......what? It's not? You can't be serious! Okay, forget it, I don't even want to talk about it." Gordo said, and hung up. He sat down on the chair and sighed.  
  
"Gordo, what's wrong?"  
  
"My parents just told me that the real reason I can't go is because they don't want me to see you anymore. I don't know why, they just don't."  
  
"Are you serious?" Lizzie said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, please don't cry." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie ran into Gordo's arms, saying, "But we're engaged. We've loved each other for our whole lives! We can't stop being together now!" She started sobbing.  
  
"Lizzie, my parents might want me to not see you, but I promise you, I will never let that happen. No matter what, I will always be there for you."  
  
Lizzie walked away, hoping what he said was right. When it was dark, the party began, and quite a few people showed up. But Lizzie didn't see a sign of Gordo, which nearly tore her heart into pieces. Lizzie's parents were away in another city, and were going to be out all night Christmas shopping. Some people found out about this and had brought alcohol to the party.   
  
It wasn't long before some people were drunk- one of them was Ronnie, and the first time he saw Lizzie, he went up and forced her into a kiss. When she pulled away, he grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her around to a dark place where nobody could see them. Lizzie smacked him and tried to run, but Ronnie held her back and began to deliver strikes himself.  
  
Lizzie tried calling for help. but Ronnie silenced her. It looked like it was hopeless. She hoped that the pain would stop. Then, Ronnie started unbuttoning her shirt. She didn't want this to happen. She called for someone in her mind- and it seemed like it worked, because she heard a familiar voice behind her. It was Gordo, who was screaming with rage.  
  
He ran up to Ronnie, turned him around and delivered a strike to his face. Lizzie backed up, and buttoned her shirt up. She realized that Gordo meant it when he said he'd be there for her. It seemed like Gordo was winning- until Ronnie shove him down, and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. He began hitting Gordo with them- and Lizzie couldn't do anything.  
  
Until cop cars showed up. They quickly surrounded Ronnie, who tried to get away, but they cuffed him and set him inside a police car. Lizzie quickly ran back to the party, and let everyone know that the cops were here, and that the alcohol needed to quickly be discarded. And everyone did so, some people leading the drunken ones out of sight. Lizzie quickly lit a few incense sticks, and went back outside, to where Gordo was lying down in the corner, the police not noticing him.   
  
Lizzie quickly went to him, and cradled him in her arms. Miranda had followed, and told the cops about it- the police sent for an ambulance, and also called Lizzie's parents and Gordo's parents. They found out that Lizzie's parents were just outside of Hillridge, and that they were on their way over.  
  
Both Lizzie and Gordo's parents got there before the ambulance did. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were surprised to find Lizzie in tears, cradling Gordo tightly, and occasionally kissing his forehead. The ambulance finally arrived, and they got Gordo on a stretcher, letting Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo's parents ride in the ambulance with Gordo.  
  
On the way there, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon noticed that Lizzie was still crying, and grasping Gordo's hand. Finally, Mrs. Gordon spoke up.  
  
"Lizzie.....David......we realized that this is our fault."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, mom- I'm the one who tried to be a hero."  
  
"But you were a hero, David." his father said. "We tried to stop you from seeing Lizzie, but we didn't have the power- and if we did stop you, Lizzie could have been killed tonight, and we couldn't live with that."  
  
"So, you're not mad anymore?" Lizzie asked  
  
"We were never mad, Lizzie. We were just afraid that we might lose David." his mother said softly. "And we also remember that he's given himself two times before this."  
  
"You'll never lose me." Gordo said.  
  
"Try to rest, David. You'll need it when you're at the emergency room." his dad told him.  
  
They reached the emergency room, and the doctor looked at him and Lizzie. "It's not a bad situation, thank God. We'll just have David and Elizabeth's scarped and cuts treated, and the they can go- we don't want anyone staying here during Christmas."  
  
After two hours, they were finally let go. On the way home, Lizzie's mother talked to her. "Lizzie, we were thinking the same thing as Gordo's parents, but after tonight, we're gonna have to trust you two from now on, until you're married.  
  
"You can trust us, mom."  
  
"I just don't want you two doing anything that you might regret."  
  
"We won't do anything of the sort, mom. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay, just as long as I can trust you two- we're letting you two share the same bed, and nothing so far has gone wrong. But I don't want anything to go wrong."  
  
"Nothing's gonna go wrong, mom. We're both aware of what can happen."  
  
"That's the Lizzie I know." her mom joked.  
  
They reached the house, and Gordo's parents dropped him off, and Lizzie was able to hear his dad saying, "Remember- we're gonna trust you and Lizzie, OK?"  
  
"You can trust us, we won't go too far."  
  
Lizzie kissed him, saying, "My parents gave me the same kind of talk."  
  
Gordo laughed as they both went upstairs and got into bed.  
  
"Remember, we don't go too far." Gordo joked, Lizzie hitting him playfully before kissing him. They both embraced each other, and went to sleep, knowing that they would never leave each other.  
  
So there's 22! Chapter 23's coming up fast! 


	23. Gordo to the Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The week passed quickly, and now it was Christmas Eve. Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Larry went to a party over at Kate's (Kate had befriended them in their sophomore year.), Gordo staying closer to Lizzie, keeping an extra sharp eye out for Ronnie.  
  
"What are you so jumpy about, Gordo?" Kate asked.  
  
"I'm just watching out for Ronnie."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I heard about what he did, and I made sure that he didn't hear a thing about the party- besides, you're forgetting that he's in jail."  
  
"But he was let out two days ago."  
  
"He was? Well......just don't worry about this."  
  
"Kate's right, Gordo- I don't think he'll show his face around here." Lizzie said softly, resting her head of Gordo's shoulder."  
  
"He won't, eh?"  
  
They looked to where Gordo was pointing, and there, in the doorway was Ronnie. He started toward Gordo, who was ready to take him on. But instead, Ronnie grabbed Lizzie by the hair, and said, "Let's finish what we started."  
  
He started to drag her into the bedroom. By the time Gordo had reached the door, it was too late- the door locked, and the next thing he heard was Lizzie screaming.  
  
The music stopped, and everyone listened. Lizzie was now crying, begging Ronnie to stop. All the guys were friends of Lizzie, and nobody really liked Ronnie anymore. So, they all got together and devised a plan- and then tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't turn.  
  
Kate sighed, and said, "Use this!" and tossed Gordo a key.   
  
He unlocked the door, and he went in there, alone, growling, "Get the hell off of Lizzie."  
  
"I....don't.....think so." Ronnie said.  
  
"I won't tell you again- get off of Lizzie right now and leave."  
  
"And.....who's....gonna stop......me?"  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and all of the guys swarmed in, cracking their knuckles.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take us all on?" Gordo asked, cracking his own knuckles.  
  
Ronnie looked up and saw all the guys, all of them ready to fight.  
  
"Fine! I'll leave! Just leave me alone!" Ronnie said, quickly exiting through a window. All of the guys went to look to be sure that Ronnie left for good. Gordo saw Lizzie curling up in a bed sheet, and he walked up to her.  
  
"Gordo....it hurts...it hurts bad..." Lizzie said through tears. Tears almost escaped his eyes, but that wouldn't do anything. He saw that Ronnie had torn her clothes into pieces.   
  
"Wait here." he said, and he walked out to the party, which was starting up again. He found Kate, and told her that Lizzie's clothes bad been ripped in half. She quickly went up to her room, and came down with an outfit, and gave it to Gordo.  
  
He walked back into the room and found Lizzie still curled in the bed sheet, but she wasn't crying anymore, which gave him a boost of relief. He handed her the outfit, and told her, "We'll go home once you change."  
  
He exited the room, and thanked Kate and everyone else for helping him out, everyone telling him not to mention it. A few minutes later, Lizzie walked out and ran right into Gordo's arms. They both went to Lizzie's house, and her parents noticed that Lizzie was in a different outfit. They asked her what had happened.  
  
"Ronnie....he was there and he.....ra-" Lizzie broke down in tears. Gordo told her to go upstairs and he'd be there in a minute.  
  
"Gordo, what went on?"  
  
"Ronnie- ya know who he is. Anyway, he showed up. He was drunk and let's say he ra....he forced Lizzie into doing something."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. McGuire looked at each other, both of them getting the clue.  
  
"How did they stop him."  
  
"All of the guys came into the room and told Ronnie to leave, or else things would get ugly- and he agreed when he saw everyone. He had torn her clothes in half though."  
  
"Will she be all right?"  
  
"It's probably going to haunt her, but I think she'll be okay by tomorrow."  
  
Gordo went upstairs, and found Lizzie walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are you okay, Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah- the pain's gone, I thought some hot water would do the trick."  
  
"You sure you'll be okay?"  
  
"I'm sure. But Gordo.....thank you for helping me out at the party. I hate Ronnie, and I'm happy you were there to stop him. I love you so much." Lizzie said, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
After their lips parted, the two got into bed, and their nearly drowned each other in kisses. They finally went to sleep after about an hour and a half.  
  
Lizzie woke up to the sunlight shining through the windows. Suddenly, she remembered that today was Christmas, one of her favorite days of the year. She found Gordo waking up.  
  
"Hey baby. Did you sleep okay after last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I slept fine in your arms."  
  
The two puled themselves into a fiery passionate kiss, and then they got out of bed and dressed. Then, they both were greeted by Larry and Miranda outside Lizzie's door, who were each holding a wrapped gift.  
  
Lizzie smiled and said jokingly, "Merry Christmas to you too. Come on, let's all go downstairs."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that's 23 for ya! 25 will be up soon. 


	24. The Tour Begins

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
------------------------------------------------------  
The two months went by quickly. Christmas was good for all of them, they had all gotten what they wanted, including a huge set of guitars, microphones and other things they'd need for the upcoming concert. Not only that, Gordo had surprised Lizzie by buying what she said they all needed- a luxury bus for the band. This bound Lizzie and Gordo's relationship even more.  
  
During January, Ronnie tried to strike one more time, but this time, the backfire was so effective, Ronnie had left Hillridge for good. Also, they were all given an award in the top ten, coming out as America's third best band.  
  
And now it was the day that they left to start their tour. They got up at 5:30 in the morning, and they met Gregory and their so called 'tour chaperones' at the bus at 6:00. The four were just getting their final load of equipment into the bus cargo hold. Once they had done that, they went over to their parents.  
  
"I'll miss you so much while you're gone." Jo said, hugging Lizzie.  
  
"We'll be back before you know it." Lizzie told her.  
  
"You guys be careful, now." Gordo's father told them.  
  
"We will." Gordo said.  
  
"And don't do anything stupid." Sam added.  
  
"Okay." They all said at once.  
  
After hugging their parents again, they all grabbed their luggage, boarded the bus, and looked through the window. After waving good-bye, the buys began to pull out of the parking lot. They all walked through the door, to the back section of the bus, which was complete with two sofas- which folded out into beds, three chairs, a loveseat, a table, and a television.  
  
"This is gonna be awesome! We're out of school, we've got six months away from Hillridge and our parents! What could be cooler than this?" Lizzie exclaimed, sitting in Gordo's lap.  
  
After setting the luggage in the closet, Larry and Miranda sat down together on the loveseat.  
  
"We've got it pretty much made." Larry said.  
  
"Yeah, we-" Gordo started to say, but they were cut off by Gregory calling from the front.  
  
"I forgot to tell you guys- there's something under that blanket that you guys will like."  
  
Gordo and Larry pulled the sheet off of the large object, and it revealed a light-up sign of the REALITY logo.  
  
"Oh my god, who did this?" Lizzie asked Gregory, who was walking in, grinning ear-to-ear.  
  
"I had it arranged. It's gonna hand above you guys on a levitating platform. We also stored some other things under the bus that you'll be using as well." he told them.  
  
"This is enough!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"But it's not all we have." he said, and he walked back to the front.  
  
After three more hours, they reached the outskirts of Sacramento. After stopping once at a restaurant, they got back into the bus- after giving out a small load of autographs. They reached the amphitheater, and met their two opening bands, MAKO and CYCLONE- two bands that were kind of popular. They would be on for thirty minutes each, and then REALITY would hit stage.  
  
They set a few things up, and then Gregory came up, and gave them each a set of earplugs, letting them that they would need these.  
  
"What for?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"The music's gonna be loud right?" Miranda guessed.  
  
"You said it." Gregory told her. "Oh yeah, and one more thing that you'll definitely need them for."   
  
"What's that?" Lizzie said,  
  
Suddenly, **BA-BANG**! Fire jumped from a small section of the stage, right by Lizzie, making her jump into Gordo's arms.  
  
"We got you guys some pyrotechnics." Gregory said. "Quite a few people enjoy a concert a lot more with these. But don't worry- you'll be able to hear yourselves, the music's gonna be that loud."  
  
They set up the stage, and checked into the nearby hotel. Then, they all went back to the amphitheater. It was still six more hours before the concert hit, so they practiced for three hours, and then went back to the hotel to get ready. The three remaining hours went by fast.  
  
"So, is everyone about ready?" Gordo asked, coming from out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, just about. I am so nervous!" Lizzie squealed.  
  
After everyone agreed that they were ready, they all went downstairs and met up with Gregory.  
  
"So, how's everybody feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Nervous." they all answered.  
  
"Well, it'll go away about five seconds after you start walking onstage. Okay, everyone ready? Let's go!"  
  
They all walked out to the bus, and drove down the block where the amphitheater was. Gregory led them to a section on the back, and told them that they'd let them know when it was time for them to hit stage.  
  
For an hour, they could hear the two band playing their songs, and could hear the crowd cheering. They paced around nervously, sat down, and got up, and then they finally decided to just relax. Gordo grasped Lizzie's hand, while Larry held Miranda's. Then, they all jumped when the door opened and Gregory poked his head in.  
  
"Okay, you four- you're on!"  
  
Lizzie grabbed her microphone from the table, and Larry grabbed his drumsticks. Gordo and Miranda got their guitars from the wall and strapped them on. While they were going around backstage, they could hear the fans chanting,  
  
"We want REALITY! We want REALITY!"  
  
They were instructed by Gregory to wait behind a curtain in a small dark room until they were introduced- that was when they would go onstage. He walked away to the sound booth.  
  
After about two minutes, they heard Gregory saying through the microphone, in his deep voice.  
  
"And now....the moment you all have been waiting patiently for......" The fans started screaming louder and louder.  
  
"Together, they are the number two band in the USA." The fans were going crazy, and the four members were just about to go crazy.  
  
"You've waited this long for them......." They amphitheater shook. "C'mon, Greg, hurry up." Lizzie whispered, and Gregory continued.  
  
"So here they are, please give a wild welcome to......REALITY!!!!!"  
  
Gordo and Miranda started playing the first few notes to _Top Speed_, and they all ran out onstage, the adrenaline going at it's fastest. Lizzie started singing for all she was worth, while Gordo, Miranda and Larry played for all they were worth, joining Lizzie in singing the chorus lines.  
  
When the song ended, the fans gave an enormous cheer.  
  
"What's up, Sacramento!" Lizzie called out. The fans responded in a cheer  
  
"How's everyone tonight?" Miranda asked through her microphone. The arena was filled with cheers.  
  
"Are you ready to go crazy?" Gordo asked the audience. A shook rose from the arena.  
  
"The night's just started." Larry said.  
  
The next song started to play. This was going to be one hell of an evening.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's chapter 24! Chapter 25's gonna be here soon. See ya! 


	25. The Wedding Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
AND A WARNING: Things get their steamiest between Lizzie and Gordo in this chapter, but it will absolutely NOT be detailed. However, if you are offended, please do not read.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tour was going great. The music was forceful, the fans came in swarms, and the band itselfwas having one of the greatest times of their lives. Then, during the middle of the tour, it was two days before Lizzie and Gordo's wedding. They had to cancel three shows in order for this to go properly.   
  
Luckily, the fans understood perfectly- this made the band very happy, so they told them to keep their tickets with them, because they would be coming back to their city to perform for them. That was a solid promise.  
  
They made it back to Hillridge just in time- they each called their parents, and it was decided that they would all meet at Lizzie's house when they got back. It took about an hour and a half when they finally got to Hillridge. The bus pulled up to Lizzie's house, and they all got out, carrying their instruments and luggage. Gregory and the rest of the crew went to a hotel to stay until they hit the road again.  
  
Their parents ran out to them pulling them into a tight hug.  
  
"Lizzie, I missed you so much!" Jo exclaimed, as Lizzie tried to get some air.  
  
"I know, mom.....but can you stop trying to break my back?"  
  
Lizzie was finally let go, and they all went inside the house. After putting their luggage up, they sat in the living room, telling their parents about the tour so far. They soon got a phone call form Gordo's uncle, telling them that he was coming over that night for a rehearsal the next day. Once they hung up, something on the television caught their eye. It was the news, and the reporter was speaking. They all watched the program closely.  
  
"Fans are wild about the band REALITY, and they are on a huge tour across the USA, and have sold platinum. But for a while, people all over have been saying that the two leading members, Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon have major feelings for each other. Many considered this to be a rumor, until about three weeks ago, when someone had found out that these two have been dating for almost a year now. Not only that, but they are getting married this week in Los Angeles."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, realizing that the fans knew about this, and that this wedding could get out of hand. They quickly called Gregory, and told him about this. He said that he'd send for security at the wedding, guaranteeing that the wedding would go just fine.   
  
The next day, they all managed to get to the small chapel in Hillridge for the rehearsal. After the rehearsal was complete, the door opened, and a man walked in, asking, "Yeah.....is Gregory Haman around?"  
  
Gregory got up, and said, "Mr. Marcello, I presume?" The man agreed, and they both shook hands. Gregory called Lizzie and Gordo over, introducing him.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo- this is Tony Marcello, the head of our security. He's an ex-leader of a Mafia family, and he has an excellent security system."  
  
"Pleased to meet youse." Tony said, shaking hands with the two. Then, he called in his guards, and introduced them. As they were exiting the chapel, Lizzie, Gordo and the rest could hear someone say, "There they are! Get to them!"  
  
They looked up and saw a group of fans going hysterical, and running toward them. Tony and his guards stepped in the way, and Tony said, "Not right now, guys- these two are kinda busy." The fans took one look at the guards and left.  
  
"Nice job, Mr. Marcello." Gregory complimented. Lizzie and Gordo were decent enough to invite them over to the rehearsal reception later that night. Tony and his guards gladly accepted the invitation.  
  
They all went home and got ready for the next rehearsal. They met up with Gregory, Tony and the guard and crew at the hotel, where the reception was. But while they were all being waited on, Gordo, Gregory and Tony excused themselves, and they all went to the lobby.  
  
"This here's Mr. David Gordon." Tony said to the clerk. "He'd like to know if you guys have any bridal suites open?"  
  
"We......we've got the largest one available, but it's going to cost you $200 for the night."  
  
"That's fine." Gordo said.  
  
"When would you like to make the reservation?"   
  
"Tomorrow night, if that's all right."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
The clerk filled out the information, and the reservation was made. When they returned to the rehearsal, Gordo called Lizzie over to talk to her alone. They went off into a corner, and Gordo showed her the key to the bridal suite.  
  
"Oh my god, Gordo! You're so sweet!" Lizzie said, tightly embracing him.  
  
They went back and enjoyed the rehearsal, Then, they all went home, exhausted. Gordo went to his own house, and Lizzie to her own. Neither of them could sleep, they were nervous and anxious. Finally, they both drifted off to sleep.   
  
Early the next day, they both woke up and shot out of bed, both of them getting ready. Gordo quickly met up with his parents and his best men, who happened to be Larry and Ethan. They all drove to Los Angeles and found the chapel where the wedding was to be. They saw Gregory and Tony right behind them. After greeting them, they all greeted Gordo's uncle.  
  
They found the church already set up. They went to the back and started to prepare. Meanwhile, Lizzie got into her casual outfit and grabbed the wedding dress. This was it- the day was here. For a long time, she had dreamed of marrying Gordo, but she never expected it to be this good. She met her parents, her brother, and her bridesmaids, who were Miranda and Kate, downstairs. They all drove to Los Angeles, and went up to the church.  
  
Lizzie came in time for a few reporters to urn up to her, but Tony and his guards were there to stop them. Lizzie quickly found her way into the room where she was to get ready. She changed into her wedding dress, and then went over a few things with Miranda.  
  
"Oh my god, this is it- we've only got five more minutes." Lizzie said. "I thought this day would never come."  
  
Miranda went out to the main part of the church, to find the place already crowded after an hour. She quickly headed to the stage, and found Gordo waiting nervously. A few more minutes, and the Wedding March began playing. Gordo was just about ready to explode, he was so nervous.  
  
Everyone arose, and Gordo looked toward the door. It opened, and he found it hard to breathe. Lizzie was so beautiful, and the wedding gown made her even more gorgeous. She reached the front, Gordo not taking his eyes off of her. Gordo's uncle began.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we have gathered on this joyous day, to join Elizabeth Brooke McGuire and David Zephyr Gordon in marriage. If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, please let him speak, or forever hold his peace." Nobody spoke, and he continued.  
  
"That being said, may I ask, who gives this woman to be married?"  
  
"Her mother and I." Sam said, and placed her hand into Gordo's hand.  
  
"Would you please join both hands as we begin?" Gordo's uncle said.  
  
They both joined hands and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire- do you take David Gordon to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and health, in poverty and in wealth, in bad and in good, until death parts you?"  
  
"I do." Lizzie said, smiling at Gordo.  
  
"And David Gordon- do you take Elizabeth McGuire to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and health, in poverty and in wealth, in bad and in good, until death parts you?"  
  
"I do." Gordo said, returning the smile.

After that, the minister brought out two rings and held them high.

"In my hand are two rings. The ring means many things in marriage. The solid foundation represents the unbreakable love of two. The gold represents the value of both marriage and love of two. David please place the ring on Elizabeth's hand and recite this phrase."

Gordo held the ring in position.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Gordo repeated as he gently slid the ring on Lizzie's finger.

"Elizabeth, place the ring on David's finger and recite this phrase."

Lizzie held the ring up to Gordo's hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Lizzie said and smiled as she put the ring on his finger.

"And with that being said- by the power that has been placed in me, and as a temporary minister of California, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. David, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Gordo lifted the veil, and when their lips met, they both believed that it was the post powerful kiss they had ever shared in their lives. After the applause settled down, Gordo's uncle began.  
  
"I am honored to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. David Gordon!"  
  
The music played, and the crowd got up and went outside. After the family and friends photos, Lizzie and Gordo went outside, getting rained on by birdseed. With Tony's and the guards' help, they made it to the limo, and they all went to the hotel, where the reception was taking place.   
  
After checking in and setting their things down in the room, they both went into the reception area, getting a large welcome from both family friends and fans. The reception lasted for six hours, and then Lizzie and Gordo went upstairs. Lizzie quickly went into the bathroom and changed out of her wedding dress and into a robe. Gordo did the same in the room.  
  
"We're finally married." Lizzie said, as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I know. I can hardly believe it." Gordo said as they both climbed into bed.  
  
"Lizzie Gordon.....I like the sound of it." Lizzie said, as she pulled him into a fiery kiss. One thing led to another, and considering it was the day of their wedding they made love that night, both of them knowing that this marriage would last forever as they cuddled together and went to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that's chapter twenty-five! I hope everyone liked the wedding, and I hope that I didn't offend anyone. If you wanted details in the love-making, tough- because I don't post those kind of things. Anyway, chapter 26 will be up before ya know it. See ya!


	26. On Air with Ryan Seacrest!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, characters, or Ryan Seacrest, please don't sue.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie and Gordo awoke in each other's arms. Lizzie though about the previous day. She had become Lizzie Gordon, a name she had wanted to bear ever since she had kissed Gordo in Rome- and now it had happened.  
  
Gordo looked into Lizzie's eyes. It was official- he was married to her, and he had always wanted to be married to Lizzie ever since he first met her- and now they were together in marriage.  
  
They settled in for a long series of kisses, before they got a phone call. Lizzie picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Miranda."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"So.....did you two gave fun last night?"  
  
"Yeah, we did."  
  
"You mean you....."  
  
"Yes, Miranda- sorry, but I'm not explaining any further."  
  
"It's OK, I get the point. Anyway, Larry's parents invited us out to breakfast with them, and they want you two to be with us."  
  
"All right, we'll be there shortly. Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up, and kissed Gordo a few more times before they both got up and got ready. They checked out of the hotel and met up at Larry's house. After going out to breakfast, Gregory called them over, and told them that he had scheduled an interview and a live performance with Ryan Seacrest (i dunno who to choose) two days before their next concert.  
  
"That is so cool!" Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah- he gave me a call and asked for us to do this, so I agreed. They're advertising it on T.V. in a few minutes."  
  
They entered the house, and the commercial came on.  
  
"Just on time." Gregory said, as they sat down and listened to Seacrest.  
  
"Monday, appearances by Matt Damon, Tom Cruise and an appearance and live performance by REALITY Don't miss it!"  
  
And it wasn't long before they found themselves pulling up in front of the studio. They quickly met up with Ryan, and they discussed what would go on. When the show hit, Matt Damon and Tom Cruise came out and talked about a new movie (i just made this one up) and then Ryan got up and announced them.  
  
"And here's a band that quickly rose to the top. From right here in California, please welcome them- REALITY!"  
  
The four members walked out, greeted by cheering fans and Ryan. They sat down on the seats by Ryan.  
  
"Now- you guys have become a favorite of many people all over the world, and you've been on tour for a bit now, right?"  
  
"That's right." Lizzie said. "We're just starting up our first tour, but we had to take a break last Tuesday, because we had some business to take care of."  
  
"Would it be safe to ask what the business was?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well..... if I tell you guys...." Lizzie asked the audience. "Would you be okay with it?"  
  
The fans gave out a scream of support.  
  
"OK, then." Lizzie said. "It's kind of tough to say this, but....."  
  
"Go on, we'll be okay with it." Ryan said.  
  
"All right.....last Friday, I kinda changed a bit. Some people know about this, but most people don't know. I'm no longer Lizzie McGuire."  
  
"No longer Lizzie McGuire, eh?" Ryan said. "Well, if you're not Lizze McGuire, then who are you?"  
  
"I'm....Lizzie Gordon." Lizzie said, showing everyone her wedding band.  
  
The fans gasped in awe.  
  
"But that would mean- you and Gordo.....you're..." Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah- we're married." Gordo answered.  
  
The fans responded happily.  
  
"We knew that something was up between you two." Ryan said. "Anything else happening anytime soon?"  
  
"Uh...we're not sure of when it's gonna happen, but Larry and I are gonna get married as well." Miranda said,  
  
"Are you guys kidding me?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No, we're serious." Miranda said, showing everyone her engagement ring. The fans gave out another excited roar. They ended up talking about the attacks from Parker and Ronnie, along with mentioning Gregory, Tony and the rest of their crew.  
  
"Okay, we've been through these two shocks, now get ready for another, because coming up next, REALITY is gonna be performing their new hit, _Shocker_!"  
  
During the commercial break, they quickly got ready and went to the stage. Ryan began.  
  
"Here we are, with the band REALITY, who have just informed us about their marriages. But right now, here they are with _Shocker_!" Gordo and Miranda started playing the notes, and Lizzie began. After they finished, Ryan again mentioned the band, and the show went off air.  
  
"That was incredible!" Gregory complimented them once they were back in the bus. "I have never seen you guys play that good."  
  
"Thanks." Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, now we've got a show to do tomorrow, and it's in Las Vegas, so we should be arriving there in a while."  
  
"But we're kind of tired right now- can we go to bed?"  
  
"That's the best thing you can do. You guys really do need your rest."  
  
They all went to their bedrooms in the back of the bus. Lizzie and Gordo snuggled up and went to sleep, and Larry and Miranda did the same as the bus pulled out and headed for Nevada.  
  
That;s chapter 26 for ya! Chapter 27's on the way! See ya! 


	27. Jail Break

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
AND A NOTE: The song JAILBREAK is the property of Thin Lizzy, not me. I did change a few words  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group reached Las Vegas earlier than they thought. They still had two days before their next concert, so they checked into a hotel, and then they went out for some fun. It seemed like it was going to be a lucky night for them- Larry had already won quite a bit of cash at the slot machine, and they all got their best at the poker table.  
  
But then, the luck seemed to go down the drain. Someone ran up to Larry and pulled him into a corner, and then pointed a gun at him.  
  
"All right, prick! Your money, every cent of it, goes right into my hand now!"  
  
"No way, man!" Larry said, because he could tell that the gun was fake.  
  
"NOW!!" The man said.  
  
"Uh-uh." Larry said, trying not to laugh.  
  
It wasn't long, before security started heading toward them. The stranger quickly put his fake gun away, and then pulled out a real one, shoving into Larry's hand. The guards ran up to Larry and the stranger placed his hands above his head.  
  
"What's going on here?" one of the guard asked.  
  
"Help me, sir! He's trying to rob me for my cash!"  
  
"But- hey I didn't-" Larry began, but the guards just shut his mouth and cuffed him, and took him to the nearest jail there was- but the rest of the gang saw what had gone on, and were not able to reach him in time.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Miranda asked.  
  
"What will we do? We're gonna get him out, that's what." Lizzie said. "I have proof that Larry was being robbed."  
  
"How do you have proof?" Miranda asked, and Lizzie flipped out her cell phone- she had a camera on it, and she had recorded both the stick-up and the changing of weapons.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get him out!" Miranda said.  
  
As they were exiting, a few people came up to them, so they signed what they needed to, and quickly boarded the bus. Gregory and Tony started it up, and they headed over to where Larry was being taken.  
  
**_TONIGHT THERE'S GONNA BE A JAILBREAK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE TOWN  
  
YA SEE, ME AND THE GANG DON'T LIKE IT  
  
SO WE'RE GETTIN' UP AND GOIN' DOWN._**  
  
They arrived at the jail just in time. They walked up to the police behind the desk.  
  
"We'd like to take Mr. Larry Tudgeman with us." Gordo said.  
  
"We're sorry, but he's being charged for robbery."  
  
"But he didn't do it. It was someone else." Gordo said.  
  
"Prove it." the police sneered.  
  
"Then please get everyone in here so we can show you." Lizzie said, getting her phone ready.  
  
**_HIDIN' LOW, LOOKIN' RIGHT AND LEFT  
  
IF YOU SEE US COMING, I THINK IT'S BEST  
  
THAT YOU MOVE AWAY  
  
DO YOU HEAR WHAT I SAY  
  
FROM UNDER MY BREATH._**  
  
"I forgot to tell you that the trial is being held tomorrow, and only then will you be able to show any type of proof." the policeman said.  
  
"OK, but just to let you know...." Lizzie said, and she showed him and another officer the recording, which convinced both of the officers what had happened.  
  
"Just bring it to the courtroom tomorrow, and he'll be out." the officer told them.  
  
They all went to the hotel, and got some rest. Then, at 11:00, they all headed out to the courtroom, where the trial was starting. They had to get Larry out before their concert that night.  
  
**_TONIGHT THERE'S GONNA BE A JAILBREAK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THIS TOWN  
  
TONIGHT THERE'S GONNA BE A JAILBREAK  
  
SO DON'T YOU BE AROUND._**  
  
"Mr. Tudgeman, how do you plead?" the judge asked.  
  
"Not guilty, your honor." Larry said.  
  
After a while, witnesses were called to the stand. Gordo was called up, and he told how even though Larry was a bit mysterious, he would never do anything like this. Miranda was called to the stand, and she told everyone how she was engaged to him, and that she knew that he was not this kind of person. Then, Lizzie was called to the stand.  
  
_**TONIGHT THERE'S GONNA BE TROUBLE  
  
SOME OF US MIGHT NOT SURVIVE  
  
ME AND THE GANG MEAN BUSINESS  
  
BUSTING HIM OUT, DEAD OR ALIVE**_  
  
"First of all," Lizzie began, "Let me start by saying that Larry is definitely not a person who would rob someone for their money, and he had a lot that night, so he didn't NEED to rob anyone. And for another thing, I have proof that Larry Tudgeman did not rob Mr. Walters over here." Lizzie said, holding up her cell phone.  
  
**_TONIGHT THERE'S GONNA BE A JAILBREAK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THIS TOWN  
  
TONIGHT THERE'S GONNA BE A JAILBREAK  
  
SO DON'T YOU BE AROUND.  
_**  
"A cell phone?" Mr. Walters asked. "Is that your proof that he didn't rob me?"  
  
Lizzie ignored him and set the phone to play the stick-up, and gave it to the judge. After watching it, the judge looked up.  
  
"I'd like to say that this cell phone, does in fact, prove that Mr. Tudgeman is innocent."  
  
After showing it to everyone by showing it on a bigger screen, the judge said, "This also proves that Mr. Walters is guilty of attempting to rob Mr. Tudgeman, and by lying to the law of Nevada."  
  
After sentencing Walters to seven months in jail, the judge let Larry go, and they all went back to the hotel room and got ready, because they only had five hours before the concert. They quickly got ready, went to the arena, and set everything up. The two opening band performed, and then Gregory announced REALITY. They quickly went onstage, and opened with _Top Speed_. After greeting everyone, they started playing the tunes. This night was going to be awesome.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that's chapter 27 for ya! Chapter 28 will be up soon enough! See ya! 


	28. Two Great Events

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three more months went by quickly for REALITY. The first leg of their tour had been completed, and they were taking a five-month break before continuing. When they got home, they were reminded by Gordo's uncle that Miranda and Larry's wedding was coming up on Friday. They planned a rehearsal wedding and reception. In the meantime, Lizzie went with Miranda to pick out her wedding gown- which she had forgotten to get this whole time.  
  
While Lizzie and Miranda were at the bridal store, Gordo and Larry were picking out Larry's tuxedo, which he had also forgotten about. Gordo was telling Larry about how nervous he was going to be at the wedding, and what to do and what not. After picking out what they needed, they all met up at the food court. They sat down, and ordered drinks.  
  
"Lizzie, I need you to be my bridesmaid, and Gordo- Larry needs you for a best man. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"That's fine with us." Lizzie said, and took a sip of her drink. After a moment, she grabbed her abdomen and squinted her eyes in pain.  
  
"Lizzie- what's wrong?" Gordo asked, rushing to her side.  
  
"I'm okay, Gordo- but I felt like something punched me in the gut when I took that drink."  
  
Lizzie got up, and then held her stomach again, falling to her knees.  
  
"I don't know what's going on." Lizzie said,  
  
"We'd better get you to a doctor- just to see what it is." Miranda said. "We'll come back and get your dress and Gordo's tux."   
  
They quickly went over to the doctor's office.  
  
"Hi. We've got a small problem." Gordo said.   
  
"What's wrong?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Hey, my name's Lizzie Gordon- I've been having pain in my stomach for the past few days, and it got worse tonight."  
  
"All right- we've got a room open- why don't you go on in." the nurse said.  
  
Gordo went with Larry and Miranda- they were told to be back in an hour. So, they went back to the mall, and Miranda headed over to get two bridesmaids dresses, while Gordo went to pick out his tuxedo.  
  
"I'm gonna get Lizzie that necklace she's been wanting." Gordo told Larry as he paid for his tuxedo.  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna get Miranda the gold bracelet that she said she liked." Larry said.  
  
They both went over to the jewelry store and bought the bracelet and the necklace. They met up with Miranda, and they went back to the doctor's office, just in time- Lizzie was walking out of the room, with a huge grin on her face. She kissed Gordo deeply and giggled.  
  
"You seems pretty happy after an hour at the doctor's office." Gordo said.  
  
"That's because I have some really great news." Lizzie said as they all walked out of the building.  
  
"What's the good news?"  
  
Lizzie smiled ear-to-ear and said, "I'm....we're expecting a child."  
  
"You're......" Miranda stuttered as she grinned.  
  
"Yes. I'm pregnant."  
  
"This is so great!" Miranda said as she hugged Lizzie. Gordo smiled and brought her into an embrace and a fiery kiss.  
  
They went to Lizzie's house, and greeted her parents.  
  
"So, did you get everything you needed?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Lizzie said in an excited tone, grinning widely.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Jo asked, returning the grin.  
  
"We have some great news." Gordo said.  
  
They all sat down, and waited for Sam to return. once he did, he sat down beside Jo, and asked, "You mentioned you have great news."  
  
"Yes." Lizzie said. "A huge announcement, I should say."  
  
"So, what is it?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well.......I...." Lizzie stammered.  
  
"Yes....." Jo asked, anticipated.  
  
"Me and Gordo......"  
  
"Go on......" Jo asked.  
  
"I...."  
  
"Just spit it out Lizzie." Jo laughed.  
  
"I'm carrying our baby." Lizzie quickly said, half expecting her mom and dad to yell out in anger.  
  
"Lizzie, are you serious?" Jo asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is incredible!" Jo said, tightly hugging Lizzie, while Sam gave Gordo a smack on the back, laughing with everyone.  
  
Everyone heard about the news over the week- and then it was time for Larry and Miranda's wedding. They all met up at the same church that Gordo and Lizzie were married at.  
  
When it was time, Larry approached the stage, along with Gordo, Ethan and Gordo's uncle (I'm gonna call him Steven from now on, okay?)  
  
After Lizzie and Kate reached the stage, the Wedding March started to play. Everyone arose, and Larry looked out and saw Miranda, who was drop-dead gorgeous, even more in her wedding gown. She finally reached the stage, and Steven began.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we have gathered on this joyous day, to join Miranda Sanchez and Larry Tudgeman in marriage. If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, please let him speak, or forever hold his peace." Nobody spoke, and he continued.  
  
"That being said, may I ask, who gives this woman to be married?"  
  
"Her mother and I." Miranda's father said, and placed her hand into Larry's hand.  
  
"Would you please join both hands as we begin?" Gordo's uncle said.  
  
They both joined hands and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez- do you take Larry Tudgeman to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and health, in poverty and in wealth, in bad and in good, until death parts you?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Miranda said.  
  
"And Larry Tudgeman-do you take Miranda Sanchez to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and health, in poverty and in wealth, in bad and in good, until death parts you?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Larry answered.  
  
"And with that being said- by the power that has been placed in me, and as a temporary minister of California, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. Larry, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Larry wrapped his arms around Miranda, and their lips met in a powerful kiss. After what seemed like days to them, they pulled apart and smiled.  
  
"I am honored to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Larry Tudgeman!"  
  
The music played, and the crowd got up and went outside. After the family and friends photos, Larry and Miranda went outside, getting rained on by birdseed. With Tony's and the guards' help, they made it to the limo, and they all went to the hotel, where the reception was taking place.   
  
They all enjoyed the reception, which lasted from 6:00 to midnight. Lizzie and Gordo had checked into a hotel room, since they were already in Los Angeles- and Larry had gotten the bridal suite. All four of them slept quite peacefully that night, all four of them with something good having happened in the past week.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was chapter 28! Chapter 29's coming to ya real soon. See ya! 


	29. A Honeymoon to China

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the four got home the next day, they decided to postpone the tour until after Lizzie's baby was born. During that day, they told Miranda and Larry's parents about Lizzie and Gordo becoming future parents, and they told their friends about both the baby and Larry and Miranda's wedding.  
  
Also, all four of them planned on going on their honeymoon together. They were going to plan it after Lizzie went to the doctor. They arrived at the doctor's office, and Gordo was told to accompany Lizzie when she went in. Larry and Miranda stayed in the waiting room, and discussed on where they should go.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went into the room, where Lizzie was told that they would do a sonogram and a doppler, since she found out about the baby a little bit late. They performed both, and they said that the baby was in perfect condition. After asking her a few questions, they let her leave.  
  
They met up with Larry and Miranda, who greeted them with excitement.  
  
"What's the rush about?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Larry showed them a magazine page. Lizzie and Gordo read it:  
  
CALL 1-800-CRUISE-LINE-STAR TO WIN A 2 WEEK LUXURY CRUISE FOR FOUR TO HONG KONG AND SINGAPORE IN AMAZING CHINA. CALL NOW, MANY WILL CALL, FEW WILL WIN.  
  
"What about it?" Gordo asked.  
  
"We called and we won!" Miranda squealed.  
  
"You're kidding me, Sanchez!" Lizzie said.  
  
"No, I'm not- and it's Tudgeman, not Sanchez!" Miranda said.  
  
"And when does this start?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"In two days." Larry answered.  
  
"Two days!?' We'd better go home and get packed." Gordo said, to which everyone agreed with.  
  
They went home, and told everyone about winning the trip.   
  
"We're all using this as our honeymoon." Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, we were wondering about that." Jo said.  
  
"And when do you guys leave?" Miranda's father asked.  
  
"In two days." Miranda said.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, don't you think you should be packing?" Gordo's mother asked.  
  
Everyone agreed and went upstairs to pack. While they did so, they all chattered about what they'd do.  
  
"I've always wanted to go to China." Lizzie said. "I've been to Europe, and now we get to visit Asia."  
  
"And I don't have to go to my grandmother's house this time." Miranda said.  
  
They spent the whole tow days packing what they needed. Finally, the day arrived. After saying good-bye to their family, Gregory drove them over to the harbor where the ship was.  
  
"You guys be careful, you hear?' Gregory said.  
  
"We will." Lizzie said.  
  
"I'll have the bus parked near the back when you return, okay?' Gregory called. "See you when you get back!"  
  
"Bye!" They called and then ran off to get their keys to their rooms. They arrived at the desk where the steward waited.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the eleventh annual China Cruise. My name is Jake, and I'll be your steward. If you'd please tell me your rooms, I'll lead you to your rooms."  
  
"I'm David Gordon, and this is my wife, Lizzie Gordon." Gordo said.  
  
"Miranda Tudgeman, and my husband, Larry."  
  
Jake smiled and said, "We get someone famous every year. Be careful, you might have a lot of fans here. Your rooms are this way."  
  
Jake led them to their rooms, 247 AND 248. He gave them their keys, and they opened them up to find lavish rooms, bursting with oriental decor. Right when they put their luggage down, they heard the ship's foghorn go off.  
  
"Come on, we've gotta be outside when the ship pulls away!" Lizzie said. As they hurried out of their rooms, they came face to face with Jake.  
  
"Oh....uh, hi Jake. We were just uh......."Miranda started  
  
"In a hurry are you?" Jake asked sternly.  
  
"Well, yes." Lizzie said, knowing that they were defeated.  
  
Jake smiled and said, "Hey, me too. I'll race you guys."  
  
"But isn't running forbidden?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Not on this ship." Jake answered. "Okay, ready.....get set.....GO!"  
  
They all ran as fast as they could, and Larry wound up beating them to the ship's dock. They leaned against the railing, and waved good-bye to the people who were doing the same at the harbor.  
  
Once the ship was set on full-sail, they all went back to their rooms and set everything up. After a while, they realized that it was time for dinner. They met up and went into a dining area that seemed like a seven thousand star restaurant. After eating, they all went to the spa, and ended up making out, because nobody else was there.  
  
Finally, they were all tired and went to their rooms. Gordo and Lizzie were both dog-tired, but not Larry and Miranda, so they didn't even bother to ask what they were planning on doing. Their bed was right next to the window. The moon was full the stars were bright and the sky was clear. Gordo opened up the window, and with all the lights out, the same illumination came upon both of them.  
  
They got into bed, and snuggled close to each other.  
  
"Well, after eight years, we're finally going out of the country again." Lizzie said softly.  
  
"I though it would never happen." Gordo responded. "And this time, we're going as a couple- not turning into one."   
  
Lizzie giggled and pulled him into a series of kisses. They finally embraced each other and went to sleep. This was going to be the trip of a lifetime.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was chapter twenty-nine. The thirtieth chapter will be up soon. See ya! 


	30. A Thief in Disguise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
AND ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: The song All Along the Watchtower belongs to Jimi Hendrix, not me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang arrived in Hong Kong after four solid days of sailing. Surprisingly enough, everyone was awoken at two o'clock in the morning, and they all went ashore, shocked to find that Hong Kong doesn't sleep. They checked into the Royal Pacific Hotel, and set their luggage down. They were dying to get out and explore the city. They all flipped a coin- it landed on tails, so they were going to visit the Wong Tai Sin Temple. They quickly headed over there, and started exploring. They met a man who seemed friendly. He introduced himself as Fred Chung- he said that he knew the city very well, and that he'd be happy to show them around.  
  
They all agreed- but little did they know that this man was actually a man known as Len Tai Mung, a local robber. He was planning to make friends with them, and then rob them for everything they had on them. He showed them around the temple, explaining a few things.  
  
He then told them "Hey, you guys need to get a glimpse of the Great Wall- it's not too far- we can take the monorail there."  
  
"I've always wanted to go to the Great Wall!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well then, let's go!"  
  
Fred brought them to the monorail, and explained them what they could and could not do at the Great Wall, considering it's age. After about a five minute ride, they arrived at the Great Wall. Fred brought them to a section of the Wall that he said they would love- in truth, it would look very nice, but it was a place that they could easily get lost in. There, he'd let them stay around for a little bit, and then he'd rob them. And this was perfect timing, because nobody was there but them.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked up to a balcony on one of the old watchtowers. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon. It was so beautiful that they hardly breathed. They never took their eyes off, except one time, when they looked over to the neighboring watchtower and saw Larry and Miranda on it's balcony.  
  
"Well, here we are. In another country, on top of a roof- just like in Rome." Gordo said.  
  
"But it's a lot prettier here. Still, it does kinda bring back those memories." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Yeah, but I still have to make us even." Gordo said. He turned Lizzie's face toward him and brought her into a kiss. They were getting more passionate, when they suddenly felt themselves being shoved over the watchtower wall. They fell for a bit, but their fall was broken by a large section of land- they both rolled down, and found themselves at the bottom of the Wall, not knowing where to get out.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Larry and Miranda screaming. They quickly ran over to the foot of that watchtower, and found the two getting up from a fall.  
  
"What just happened?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"We were holding one another, when some prick came over and shoved us over the wall." Miranda said, dusting herself off.  
  
"That's the same thing that happened to us." Gordo said.  
  
Meanwhile, up at the wall, Fred looked down, and saw the four talking.   
  
"This is going to be great." Fred hissed with a laugh. And with that, he climbed over the wall, and rolled down a hill, landing right at the gang's feet.  
  
"Oh my god! Fred, what happened?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Some jackass shoved me over the wall when I was looking at the sunrise." Fred lied.  
  
"That's what happened to us. Is there any way we can get out of this place?" Larry asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure there is a way." Fred informed them. "Follow me, and we'll be back in Hong Kong before you know it."  
  
**_"THERE MUST BE SOME KINDA OF WAY OUTTA HERE"  
  
SAID THE JOKER TO THE THIEF  
  
"THERE'S TOO MUCH CONFUSION  
  
AND I CAN'T GET NO RELIEF"  
_**  
They all followed Fred, who was planning to take them to a small section where he would rob them and escape.   
  
"Oh no- I think we took the wrong way." Fred told everyone.  
  
"You.....you can't be serious!" Lizzie said, worried almost sick.  
  
"I'm pretty sure this isn't the right direction."  
  
"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Lizzie asked, Gordo putting his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry about it- we can easily retrace our steps and get out of here soon." Fred encouraged in a comforting tone. "Okay, let's go."  
  
**_"NO REASON TO GET EXCITED" THE THIEF KINDLY SPOKE  
  
"THERE ARE MANY HERE AMONG US  
  
WHO THINK THAT LIFE IS BUT A JOKE  
  
YOU AND I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS  
  
AND THIS IS NOT OUR FATE  
  
SO LET'S NOT TALK FALSELY, NOW  
  
THE HOUR IS GETTING LATE_**  
  
Fred brought them to the place that he was going to rob them- but he didn't know that policemen had heard about these robberies, and had figured out where they were taking place. Now, they had some police hiding, waiting for another robbery- that's when they saw Fred leading the others.  
  
"Good- we're about five minutes from getting back to the Wall entrance." Fred told everyone, which relieved them- until they saw Fred turn around and point a gun at them.  
  
"Fred! What the hell are you doing?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"You thought I was your little guide, eh?" Fred asked, a sinister grin plastering on his face. "Well, I'm not! I'm a cold-hearted thief, and you know what you're supposed to do during a robbery, so do it now!"  
  
Everyone started fishing out their money and valuables, when suddenly, they saw a swift movement- Fred yelped in surprise and a bit of pain, and his gun went flying across everyone's heads. The next thing they knew, they saw policemen all holding Fred at gunpoint.  
  
**_ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER  
  
HEARD YOU SING AROUND THE WATCH  
  
WE'VE GOTTA BEWARE  
  
AND BEWARE I WILL  
  
ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER_**  
  
"Mr. Mung, we have a warrant for your arrest. Right now, you are being charged for armed robbery and you have the right to reman silent. Please come with us." And with that, the police cuffed Fred, and they escorted both him and the gang back to Hong Kong.   
  
Fred was sentenced to three years in prison, and the four went back to their hotel. They visited the Great Wall once, but they weren't going back alone. They all decided on what they would do the next day, and that they would stay together, no matter what. They got in bed and went to sleep, anticipating the upcoming weeks ahead.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! Thirty chapters, and a helluava lot more to come! Thirty one's coming at ya soon. See ya! 


	31. Two Surprises

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue.  
  
AND A NOTE: I am not trying to be racial when I have everyone stuck in China- I myself have quite a bit of Chinese blood in me, so please don't get angry for choosing China over other countries.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After spending a few days in Hong Kong, Lizzie and Gordo went to a doctor to see if the fall from the watchtower had done any damage to the baby. They were relieved to find out that Lizzie's baby was fine. They got out just in time- to find that they only had ten minutes to get packed and on the cruise ship, which was headed to Singapore.  
  
They rushed back to the hotel and quickly got ready- but when they reached the harbor, they saw that it had pulled out, and was quite a way from them. They tried their best getting the ships' attention, but it didn't do any good- the ship was gone, and it was official: they were stuck in Hong Kong. And Larry and Miranda were still at the hotel, and they'd have to break the news to them. Lizzie sank to her knees.  
  
"Oh my god. This is bad. We're stuck overseas, and I'm expecting a baby." She cried "What are gonna do?"  
  
Gordo put his arms around her, saying "We'll get through this. No matter what happens, we'll make it, I promise."  
  
"You swear, Gordo?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be by your side through it all. I've got your back, McGuire.....I mean, Gordon."  
  
Lizzie suddenly had a huge feeling inside of her that Gordo was right. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Well, we'd better let Larry and Miranda know so they can freak out." Lizzie said, and they walked pack to the Royal Pacific Hotel, and found Larry and Miranda in line to check out.  
  
"Larry, Miranda- don't bother checking out yet." Gordo told them.  
  
"Why's that?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well........wetriedtogettheirattentionbutitdidn'tdoanygoodtheshipalreadyleftforSingapore." Lizzie quickly said, not wanting to let her friends know the bad news.  
  
"Are you serious? This had better be a joke, Lizzie." Miranda said, knowing what Lizzie had told her.  
  
"It's not, Miranda." Gordo said. "We did try to stop them, but they didn't see us."  
  
"Okay." Miranda said. "We have to take this as it comes. Freaking out is the worst thing we can do."  
  
"I guess the first thing we should do is let our parents know." Larry said.  
  
Lizzie had her cell phone, so she quickly called up her parents. She didn't want to let them know the news either, but it had to be done.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Oh, hey Lizzie." Jo said on the other line. "How's the honeymoon?"  
  
"Horrible, now."  
  
"What? Does the ship have bad service? Are you seasick?"  
  
"No- if I tell you, please don't freak out on me."  
  
"I won't Lizzie. What's wrong?"  
  
"Uhhh......TheshipleftfiveminutesagoandnowallfourofusarestuckinHongKong."  
  
Jo didn't need to hear Lizzie sort it out- she knew what she'd said.  
  
"Oh, no Lizzie. What should we do? We don't have the money to fly all the way to Hong Kong and back."  
  
"Gregory and Tony can." Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, I have some bad news- they were in a wreck when they pulled into Hillridge. They both survived, but they are in really bad shape."  
  
"How long do you think they'll be in there?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"The doctor said at least four months. They're both in a coma. But you can make it until then- you guys have enough money, right?"  
  
"Yeah- and w can get more withdrawn if we run out."  
  
"Well, I have to go. I'll call you later, okay? Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up and let everyone know about Tony. After everyone calmed down, they each called their parents and let them know that they were stuck in China. Then, they checked back into their rooms, and started sorting things out. By the time they were ready to go out for dinner, they had a plan devised.  
  
They went to a fancy restaurant, and figured out when to devise the plan. Hong Kong was full of attractions, and heck, they had enough cash to go to Cheng Du, and Singapore, and- that was it. That was it.  
  
They knew that the ship would not leave Singapore for nine more days, so all they had to do was buy airplane tickets in time and get a flight straight to Singapore before the ship left.   
  
They all went back to the hotel, and called a local flight company. They managed to buy second-class tickets to Singapore. It would leave in three days at eleven o'clock a.m. They had enough time to pick up their tickets and get back to the hotel.  
  
When they got back, they packed up their luggage and set it aside. On the way down to the spa to relax a bit, they heard two familiar voices talking.  
  
"You mean that they left us here, in Hong Kong?"  
  
"Yeah- I tried to call them, but nobody picked up."  
  
The two people turned around.  
  
"Yo, Lizzie! Gor-don! Sanchez! Tudgeman!"  
  
"Ethan!?" They all asked at the same time.  
  
"What are you guys doin' over here?'  
  
"Trying to find a way out."  
  
"Really? I'm doin' the same thing! See, I was on a two-week cruise to here and Singapore- actually me and Kate."  
  
Kate greeted them.  
  
"And they left us here."  
  
"They left us too. We're on that cruise as well."  
  
"Have you guys figured out a plan yet?" Kate asked.  
  
"Yeah- we've got plane tickets to Singapore. It leaves in three days, and the boat doesn't leave for another week and two days."  
  
"Not a bad idea. Any tickets left?"  
  
"Quite a few, I think."  
  
"What's the number for the airline?"  
  
Lizzie gave Kate the phone number, and Kate pulled Ethan along with her.  
  
"Well, three surprises so far." Gordo said. "A thief disguising himself as a guide, the boat leaving us here in Hong Kong, and Kate and Ethan being left here too."  
  
"Yeah. What else is in store for us?" Lizzie asked as they all stepped into the spa. For a while, they discussed what they would do to entertain themselves for the next two days before they'd get on the flight to Singapore. After they got out, they met up with Kate and Ethan, who were just across their rooms.  
  
"We got the flight tickets, and we're lucky- they were the only two left." Kate said. "They were just about to sell them, but we got 'em in time."  
  
"That's good." Lizzie said. "At least we've got a way home."  
  
"Yeah. Well, goodnight."  
  
"See ya tomorrow!"  
  
With that, all three couples went into their rooms, snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So that's chapter 31! Chapter 32's coming to ya soon enough! 


	32. The Wings of the Phoenix

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, please don't sue. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Lizzie, you've been rubbing your stomach all day. Is there something wrong?" Kate asked.

"You didn't hear the news?" Miranda asked Kate.

"No."

"We couldn't reach her, so she never heard." Gordo said.

"Well, what's the news?" Kate asked.

"I'm pregnant. We found out a couple of months ago." Lizzie said.

"Well, it's about time you and Gordo ha-" Kate began, but Miranda elbowed her.

"Yeah, we decided on our wedding night." Lizzie said. "

When did you two get married?" Ethan asked, not remembering his role as a best man.

"In June." Gordo said.

"Actually, Ethan and I are getting married in February."

"Oh my god, that is so great!" Lizzie said. During her high school years, she lost her desire for Ethan and went with Gordo. They were on the monorail which was going to take them over to the Great Wall, which Kate and Ethan had not seen yet. They had today and the next day to spare before they got on the airplane to leave.

"Yeah, Ethan proposed to me three months ago. Even though I had to remind him to get the ring."

Things were seeming to go swell- that is, until the monorail train went off it's tracks and wrecked into the nearby hillside. Luckily, none of the gang was hurt. The only problem was, getting back to Hong Kong. They crawled from the wreckage and stood on the hilltop, and they could see Hong Kong from there.

"It's quite a bit away." Larry said. "We'd never walk to it in time."

"Wait a second." Gordo said, and he looked behind him. There it was, just a short climb away- a small temple. They could climb up there and get help.

"Guys, up there." Gordo said, pointing to the temple.

"Perfect!" Miranda said. They stood there and gazed at the temple.

"Well, we'd better start going." Lizzie said. And with that, they started climbing, and were soon joined by the only other two people on the monorail- the drivers, who tried t tell them something, but they were too busy talking to each other. They finally reached the temple, and looked all around- the temple seemed to be empty.

"What? Is there nobody here?" Lizzie asked, looking around.

"We tried to tell you, but you were talking." one of the drivers said.

"This temple is not run by people." The other one said. "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Leon Yan, and this is my brother, Tom Yan."

"So, how are we supposed to get back to Hong Kong?"

The two brothers looked around, and then saw a row of ten hang gliders. They looked back at the six, who were waiting for an answer.

"We get back by the wings of the phoenix." Leon said.

"Huh?" They all asked, confused.

"We fly back." Leon told them. "We can use those hang glider. They are very easy to use, and we'll teach you how to fly them."

After three minutes of talking, they were fully informed on how to pilot a hang glider. Leon and Tom got in one, Larry and Miranda got in one, Lizzie and Gordo got in one, Kate and Ethan got in one.

"Okay, on my count, we run and take off." Leon said. Everyone positioned themselves. "Three......two......one...go!" Leon shouted. And with that, everyone ran and took flight. They all found out that it was, in fact, very easy to handle when you knew how to do it. They could see a huge portion of the land from their gliders. Everyone caught up with each other, so they wouldn't lose sight of anyone.

"This is totally awesome!" everyone could hear Ethan say. It took about forty-five minutes to reach the temple in Hong Kong, but they made it.

"Is everyone all right?" Tom asked.

"Dude, that was totally awesome!" Ethan said, and everyone else said that they were fine.

"Well, we must inform the other about our wreck. See you around." Leon said as the two walked off, and the others started back to their hotel.

"We definitely have to do that again sometime." Lizzie told Gordo.

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Hey, they have hang gliding about five miles from Hillridge." Kate told everyone. "I've been there before, but I was too scared to do it. Now that I've done it, I actually like it"

Everyone reached the hotel, and got ready. They were planning on going out all night, and partying until dawn, something they hadn't done in a while. They started out by going to a really nice restaurant.

"So, what all are we gonna do tonight?" Miranda asked.

"I think we should start out by going to a party house." Ethan said.

"I'm with you on that." Lizzie said.

"After that, we're going to that shopping center that doesn't close." Kate said. "They have almost any kind of shop there is."

"There's also a carnival type of place around the harbor. We should definitely go there." Gordo said.

They all paused when their food was brought to them. Once they were finished, they decided on doing those things, and then doing whatever they were led to. This was going to be one hell of a night. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That's chapter thirty-two. Thirty-three will be up soon! See ya!


	33. Safe Haven

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie, please don't sue

AND AN IMPORTANT NOTE: I am officially continuing this endless story under another title- no changes, it just picks up from where this chapter leaves off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All six awoke, because they knew that they had to get to the airport as fast as they could. They had partied all the previous night and all yesterday. They were tired when they came back to the hotel, but their tiredness was quickly replaced with panic and determination. Quickly, they grabbed the luggage that they already packed, and checked out of the hotel. They quickly took the monorail to the airport, and barely made it to their flight. On the way in, they were greeted by a flight attendant.

"You are two minutes late. I cannot let you in." she said.

"WHAT!?' Lizzie and Kate shrieked.

"But this plane doesn't take off for ten more minutes- we can still get on in plenty of time." Ethan said.

"You were supposed to board two minutes ago. I will not let you in."

"Please? We really need to get on this flight" Lizzie begged.

"No. I refuse to let you in."

Miranda wasn't going to take any of this. She quickly grabbed the woman by the collar. "Look here, Ms. whoever you are..." Miranda started through clenched teeth. "We have to get to Singapore, because we were left here by our cruise ship. We also have to get home, because we're in a band, and we have a tour coming up. And one more thing- if we don't get on this plane, you don't either, understand?"

The woman was too scared to speak. Finally, she caught her breath. "I.....will not.....let you in."

She said, trying to be tough. Miranda only tightened her grip.

"And you're not going in either."

"Okay, okay, okay!" The woman said, too scared to even try to act tough now. Trembling, she opened the door, and let the six in. They found their seats as quickly as they could, and sat down.

"Nice save, Miranda." Kate complimented.

"We probably wouldn't have gotten on if it weren't for you." Lizzie added.

"I just wasn't going to take that from her. She was trying to act tough, but it didn't work." After a couple of minutes, they heard the flight attendant.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We are taking off. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Everyone did so, and the plane took flight. In about an hour, they reached Singapore. They quickly got off and looked around the harbor- they were lucky to find their cruise ship. When they were celebrating, they heard a familiar voice. They looked to the left and saw Jake running toward them.

"Where have you guys been? We've been looking all over for you." he said once he caught up to them.

"We were at the doctor's office, and you left us in Hong Kong. Luckily, we got a flight to Singapore." Lizzie said.

"Doctor? Are one of you sick?" Jake asked, concerned.

"No, Lizzie was getting a sonogram." Miranda said.

"Oh? So, you're expecting?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Lizzie answered, smiling shyly.

"Well, let's get you guys checked into a hotel- the ship doesn't leave for another six days." They checked into a hotel, and they stayed for the remainder of the cruise, and had a pretty nice time. Even more, they got to do a gig for the Chinese REALITY fans at a local night club on the night before departure.

They woke up bright and early on the departure day, and they were the first people to get on. They went to their rooms and went back to sleep, because they managed to get on at five o'clock in the morning.

They woke up about four hours later, when the ship's foghorn went off. They quickly got dressed and met up with Jake. Again, they all raced to the dock, and waved good-bye to the people at the harbor. Three more days, and they got home, where Jo and Sam awaited to pick them up.

They greeted everyone with a hug, and they boarded the bus and went to Hillridge. There, they quickly went t the hospital, where Tony and Gregory were, out of their coma, and in a room.

"Hey, guys. Did you like the cruise?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah." Lizzie said.

"You guys got out of Hong Kong okay?" Tony asked.

"After Miranda scared the flight attendant half to death." Gordo said.

"The doctor said we should be out in a few more months- by the time your baby is born, Lizzie. That way, we'll be able to continue the tour okay." Gregory said.

They all went home, and unpacked. They went to Hillridge High and did a small gig for a dance that evening, and when they came home, they were dog tired. The couples only shared a few kisses before they all drifted off to sleep. They were finally home. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ That's chapter thirty-two! Like I said before, this story is continuing under another title! Thanks to all those who read for reading this first part! See ya!


End file.
